This is Mission that Very Troublesome
by Hanashimi Hani
Summary: Chapter 4, updated. Konoha diserang Militer Sunagakure karena dituduh mencuri asset berharga serta membunuh Yondaime Kazekage, konoha harus bertangung jawab atas itu dengan melakukan sebuah sebuah kesepakatan,tapi kenapa harus Shikamaru.Ah ini misi yang Sangat merepotkan.Kenapa harus aku, inilah akibatnya jadi orang yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata,Merepotkan !
1. Kudeta Sunagakure

Disclaimer:

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-

.

Warning:

-OOC/Canon/Divergence/Typos/Romance/-

-Harap beri tau jika ada kesalahan dan kerancuan dalam penulisan-

.

Spesial to:

-Readers-

-Terimakasih sudah berkunjung ke sini ^_^-

-Tapi Akan lebih senang jika kalian mau men_Review _disini-

.

-^-^-^-^-Happy Reading-^-^-^-^-

.

.

.

.

-Kekacauan di konoha-

Konoha gempar, terjadi serangan mendadak dari pihak sunagakure. Ada kabar bahwa penyerangan itu di latarbelakangi oleh penghianatan konoha, maka dengan itu Aliansi antara pihak konoha dan sunagakure putus, konoha di tuduh mencuri _asset_ berharga milik sunagakure yaitu jasad _sandaime Kazekage_ (Kazekage ke 3) hilang di curi, serta di tuduh membunuh _Yondaime Kazekage_ (Kazekage 4), Ayahnya gaara serta para _Guide_ Pribadi yondaime Kazekage yang senantiasa menemani kemana sang Kazekage pergi.

Sampai sekarang belum diketahui pasti identitas si penyerang, tapi berdasarkan jejak yang ia tinggalkan berupa lambang yang biasa para shinobi pakai. Dia diketahui berasal dari konoha.

Si pengacau begitu lihainya menipu Anbu serta Jounin sunagakure yang terkenal tangguh , Sunagakure yang dikenal memiliki kekuatan militer tangguh di antara 4 desa ninja yaitu iwagakure, kirrigakure, konohakagure, dan kumogakure, dapat di kecoh bahkan di serang sampai babak belur, dia memang ninja sangat professional.

Sebenarnya konoha sedang mengalami masa sulit akhir-akhir ini, ini terjadi akibat invasi Pain yang mengintegral wilayah konoha sampai rata dengan tanah. Kini konoha sedang merangkak menuju perkembangan yang lebih baik, berbagai infrastuktur bangunan mulai di benahi, akademi, gedung hokage dll, semua hal mulai ditata ulang.

Dan sekarang konoha kembali di landa kegalauan. Pihak militer Sunagakure sudah melancarkan serangan balasan, Konoha yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukan limbung, bingung apa yang harus diperbuatan dengan kekuatan militer yang serba kekurangan, jika saja Pain tidak menginvasi Konoha mungkin sejak tadi sudah terjadi serangan hebat dari pihak konoha.

"Hokage-sama, Militer Sunagakure sudah memasuki perbatasan.!" Lapor dari salah seorang Anbu yang dikenali bernama hayate.

"NANI.!" Sang Hokage yang sedang memegang botol sake marah sampai botol yang di pegang hancur.

"Tsunade-sama. Utusan kita di bunuh salah satu shinobi sunagakure." Kini sang asisten yang tak lain adiknya Dan kato, pacar tsunade yang meninggal, dia adalah Shizune segera melapor setelah mendobrak paksa pintu masuk.

"Tsunade-sama…" teriak sakura dengan nafas memburu karena baru saja berlari.

"Apa? Cepat katakan.!"

"ada laporan dari Anbu pengintai bahwa pihak sunagakure telah melakukan penyerang di arah barat daya."

Brakk Tsunade segera menggembrak meja kerjanya hingga terbelah menjadi 2 bagian.

"Bodoh, apa yang mereka pikirkan!" itu artinya permohonan maaf dari pihak konoha di tolak.

"Cepat umumkan bahwa desa memasuki tingkat waspada , semua warga cepat ungsikan ke tempat yang aman. Dan semua shinobi harap bersiap kita akan melakukan serangan balasan, katakan bahwa Ini perintah Hokage"

"Baik, Hokage-sama" gertak mereka, lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan perintah 'menyebar' dari sang Hokage. Namun sang hokage mencegah salah seorang seorang dari mereka, dia adalah Sakura salah satu muridnya.

"dan Sakura beritau shikaku dan shikamaru untuk cepat datang kemari."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama." Lalu sakura pergi setelah ada perintah dari sang Hokage untuk mencari keberadaan 2 Nara jenius ahli pembuat strategi.

.

.

Tiittt Tiiitt Tiiiit

Bunyi alarm peringatan terdengar dimana-mana membuat warga sipil kebingungan, ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi. semua rumah dan kedai-kedai di tutup. Para anak kecil berlari mencari Ayah dan Ibunya dimana.

"Konohamaru-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Moegi yang sedang memegang jajanan favoritnya, dago, bertanya pada Konohamaru yang sedang berjalan sambil menyimpulkan tangan di belakang kepala.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. kau tau udon?" tanya konohamaru pada Udon yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sama, Aku juga tidak tau, kenapa hari ini orang-orang terlihat sibuk yah, apa mungkin akan ada festifal."

"lebih baik, kita tanyakan pada orang yang tau." Seru Konohamaru meluruskan.

Lalu di persimpangan jalan 3 bocah genin, yang salah satunya cucu Hokage ke 3 dan bercita-cita menjadi Hokage bertemu seseorang yang berambut nanas serta gadis blonde kucir 4, ah dia adalah Shikamaru dan temari. Apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Shikamaru-niisan." Seru Moegi yang pertama melihatnya. segera 3 bocah genin itu merapat.

"Ehm Shikamaru-niisan sedang kencan yah." Si bocah renkarnasi Naruto, Konohamaru, menatap jail ke shikamaru lalu menyenggol pahanya, tadinya mau nyenggol pinggang tapi karena perbandingan tinggi yang berbeda jadi hanya bisa menyenggol paha deh.

"hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, begitu singkat dan padat tapi bisa menjebak pikiran seseorang yang kadar otaknya minim, seperti konohamaru ini. huaa ampun.

"Tadi,apa yang Shikamaru-niisan lakukan?" konohamaru menatap mesum orang dihadapannya ini, begitu insentif dan tidak mau berpaling sebelum pertanyaan di jawab.

Dukkk temari memukul kepala konohamaru dengan ujung kipasnya.

"Ittai,, apa yang lakukan bodoh." Konohamaru memegang kepalanya yang sakit dan benjol itu.

Dukkk

Temari kembali melayangkan pukulannya hingga benjolan bertingkat bersarang di kepala indah Konohamaru.

"Dasar bocah mesum, lancang sekali bicaramu. Jika kau melakukan itu lagi akan ku pastikan kepalamu akan bertanduk"

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas, sungguh dia adalah wanita berisik yang bahkan melebihi ibunya. Kenapa wanita itu begitu berisik bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti ini, hah dia jadi teringat bagaimana omelan ibunya yang hampir tiap hari dia dengar. Ayah sungguh luar biasa bisa sabar menghadapi ibu dengan begitu tenangnya.

Ayah pernah bilang, tanpa wanita, laki-laki menjadi tidak berarti.

Hah, dia memang selalu begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Ayah,Ayah juga pernah bilang Ada kalanya wanita bersikap manis. aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana sikap manis Temari, ah apa yang kupikirkan. Mana mungkin wanita berisik seperti dia bersikap manis. mustahil.

Saat melamun ria, shikamaru melihat sakura yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu, saat shikamaru hendak menyapa, sakura telah menyapa duluan.

"Shikamaru.." Sapa sakura mendekat, lalu sakura melirik temari yang ada di sebelah shikamaru. Tatapan jail mulai menyerbu shikamaru.

Fiuh shikamaru sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, hampir semua orang menatapnya seperti itu ketika ia berdua'an dengan Temari. padahal mereka bukan sedang berkencan mereka di tugaskan untuk menyusun arsip ujian chunin bulan kemarin yang berantakan akibat serangan pain dulu. Karena mereka menjadi panita ujian chunin, jadi merekalah yang ditugaskan.

"Ah sakura, ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya temari yang berhasil mencegah tatapan intimidasi sakura pada shikamaru.

"Ah kebetulan kau ada, mari ikut aku ke kantor Hokage."

Tanpa ba bi bu sakura segera menyeret tangan Temari tanpa meminta penjelasan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. membuat temari sedikit heran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau diam, kau juga ikut, kau di perintahkan Hokage untuk datang."

Ajak sakura, kemudian shikamaru berjalan mengikutinya. Meski agak sedikit heran, dengan perintah dadakan ini, konoha begitu kacau, membuat otak shikamaru mulai diperas untuk berpikir apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. dengan IQ di atas rata-rata shikamaru sudah menebak pasti terjadi suatu yang buruk, dan pasti ini berhubungan dengan desa Temari, karena bukan suatu kebetulan jika sakura mengajak Temari ke kantor Hokage.

Sebelum menjauh, Sakura memperingatkan 3 bocah bimbingan Ebisu. Untuk segera mengungsi dan mengiring para orang tua jompo dan anak-anak untuk segera pergi ke posko yang telah di sediakan.

"Kalian bertiga cepat mengungsi, ngiring orang tua jumpo dan anak-anak ke posko timur, disana sudah ada iruka-sensei dan Ebisu-sensei yang akan menuntun ke tempat berikutnya"

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura-neesan."

"Konoha sedang di serang, cepat kalian bertindak."

Boomm suara ledakan yang begitu keras nan nyaring terdengar menggema ke antero konoha, ledakan itu berasal arah barat daya, terlihat dengan asap mengepul di angkasa. Mampu membuat siapapun dibuat ketakutan begitu melihatnya.

"kenapa diam, cepat kalian pergi !" Teriak sakura sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Baik sakura-neesan" mereka bertigapun segera pergi dan menyebar untuk mencari warga sipil yang masih terjebak.

.

.

Sang Hokage kini sedang menatap ke angkasa di balik jendela kantornya, melihat asap berwarna pekat yang membumbung di angkasa sang Hokage kesal lalu berbalik ke mejanya. Yang dilakukan sang Hokage adalah menunggu duo Nara jenius segera datang.

Tok tok tok

"Hokage-sama"

"Masuklah !" Belum sakura selesai menjelaskan, Sang Hokage sudah menyuruhnya masuk, rupanya dia sudah bisa menebak siapa di balik pintu.

Merekapun masuk bersamaan dengan Tim Guy yang akan melapor Misi yang sudah terlaksana. Mereka berempat—Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy- kaget dengan keadaan konoha yang tidak wajar saat mereka pulang dari Misi. Semua pendudukan hilang, Kedai-kedai tutup, para Ninja berlarian dan berloncat ria dari satu atap ke atap lain.

"Hokage-sama apa yang terjadi.?" tanya Guy to the point.

"Ada yang tidak wajar, hal buruk pasti sedang terjadi" Neji mengalisa keadaan yang ada dan dugaannya memang tepat.

"Nenek Tsunade, Nenek Tsunade…" sudah pasti ini adalah suara Naruto, karena hanya dia yang memiliki suara cempreng dan memangil sang Hokage dengan Nenek.

Naruto segera menghampiri Hokage tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Nenek Tsunade, Penduduk,,,,,,, kedai Ichiraku…" Naruto sibuk sendiri dan bicara terbata-bata yang membuat orang tidak mengeti apa yang dikatakannya. Nafasnya saling belomba karena kecepatan lari-lari yang abnormal si penyuka ramen.

"Bicara yang jelas, Naruto."

Naruto segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. Ia baru tau ternyata sakura ada di tempat ini juga. kenapa dia tidak sadar yah, yah itu karena sifat terburu-buru Naruto yang terkesan langsung menyerobot tanpa melihat kondisi. Ah tapi itu sudah biasa di mata teman-temannya, jika tidak terburu-buru bukan Naruto namanya, meski sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi Pahlawan Konoha yang dikagumi berkat kegigihnnya melawan Pain. Tapi tetap saja dia adalah Naruto Pahlawan bukan Pahlawan sifat Naruto tetaplah begitu, tidak berubah. Berkat serangan Pain di konoha Naruto jadi lebih memperhatikan Hinata, Ahay Cihuyyy. Yah sejak pernyataan cinta Hinata, tapi sampai sekarang Naruto belum membalas pernyataan Hinata, Dia harus menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu ketika akan berhadapan dengan petinggi Klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi sang calon mertua. Ahay Eh inikan pairing Shikatema bukan Naruhina, Hus hus.

"Sakura" panggil Naruto kemudian menoleh ke samping kanan yang sudah berjejer para Shinobi elit. Naruto jadi sedikit malu karena masuk dengan lancang, mendahului mereka, tapi itu sudah di anggap biasa bagi mereka. sudah tidak asing lagi. Ia tatap satu persatu. Dari mulai sebelah kanan lalu ke kiri.

"Tenten, Neji, lee, Guru Guy, Shikamaru.." lalu tatapannya berhenti di shikamaru karena dia melihat seseorang yang asing namun tidak asing, maklum jarang bertemu. Ah dia ingat, itu kakak perempuannya gaara namanya tem tem apa yah, tempe ah bukan itu makanan favorit Author, tem temujin ah bukan Tem….

"Mari, anda sudah di tunggu Hokage-sama di dalam, Shikaku-san"

Ah benar Tem-mari, yah Temari aku baru ingat. Tadi siapa yang mengatakan itu. Dasar Naruto pikun, mengingat satu nama saja sudah lupa bagaimana mengingat semua Shinobi Konoha jika sudah menjadi Hokage. Payah kau, Huaa ampun Naru-chan, ups.

Shikaku yang berada di balik pintu segera masuk setelah di persilahkan oleh Shizune yang berada ambang pintu.

Temari, ngomong-ngomong soal temari. Kenapa setiap kali naruto bertemu Shikamaru pasti ada temari, mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Apa jangan-jangan.. naruto segera mendekat kearah Shikamaru lalu menyeringai genit seperti Konohamaru tadi. Benar-benar pinang di belah dua, mirip.

"di saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya kau berkencan, jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian yah.!" Tatap Naruto menggoda sambil memajukan tubuhnya kearah shikamaru membuat tubuh shikamaru pun ikut condong ke belakang.

"apa-apa'an kau ini, kami hanya sedang menjalani misi."

"mencari kesempatan saat bertugas, bisa juga kan."

Ah apa-apaan Naruto ini, membuat lidah shikamaru kelu saja. Menggoda memang keahliannya, dasar Naruto. Otaknya selalu cepat encer jika soal goda menggoda tapi jika belajar jurus susahnya minta ampun.

"Hokage-sama ada apa anda memanggilku?" tanya shikaku, ayah shikamaru yang sudah masuk ruangan.

"Baguslah kau sudah datang, Shikamaru kemarilah!" panggil Hokage ke shikamaru untuk mendekat, syukurlah Shikamaru di panggil jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab pernyataan konyol Naruto. Itu sangat merepotkan.

"Desa memasuki siaga tingkat S, kalian harus segera bertindak. Sebelum para penyerang itu masuk ke inti desa."

Semua orang kaget mendengar konoha di serang, baru juga pulih sudah di serang lagi. benar-benar kacau, perdamaian menjadi hal yang sangat sulit di dapat, permusuhan ini akan berakhir jika kedua belah pihak mampu melapangkan hati, menerima takdir yang sudah terjadi, tapi sepertinya ini akan sulit di dapat di dunia ninja ini. kebencian terus saja berkembang dari masa kemasa sehingga memunculkan monster yang dinamakan monster kebencian. Ichibi s/d kyuubi.

"siapa penyerang itu hokage-sama?" tanya Temari.

"Desamu, Sunagakure." Jawab hokage mantap.

"sudah kuduga" shikamaru berbisik.

Temari sedikit melongo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Sunagakure menyerah konoha, bukannya mereka negara bersahabat, apa yang mendasari sunagakure sampai menyerang konoha. Bukan hanya temari bahkan semua ninja yang ada di konoha di buat heran.

Seperti tau apa yang dipikirkan temari, Hokage menjelaskan akar permasalah yang terjadi.

"salah satu shinobi kita mencuri asset berharga milik sunagakure serta membunuh yondaime kazekage."

"Ayah di bunuh, itu artinya…. ayah sudah meninggal." temari menatap tidak percaya, hatinya hancur mendengar berita kematian ayahnya, baru seminggu kemarin gaara mengakui keberadaan ayahnya dan mau memaafkan kesalahan ayahnya di masa lalu, kini mendengar itu hatinya menjadi remuk bagaimana perasaan gaara, dia sudah di tinggal 2 orang yang disayanginya, Yashamaru dan ibunya (karura). Temari berjalan mundur sampai tidak sadar ada dinding penghalang.

"Kenapa kalian membunuh ayahku, apa kesalahan dia?" tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengenangi pipinya, ini kali pertama shikamaru melihat temari menangis. Kenapa shikamaru jadi ikut bersedih, hatinya terasa di sayat benda tajam, begitu menyakitkan.

"dengarkan kami temari-san, ini hanya salah paham." Hokage mencoba menjelaskan tapi nihil, temari masih saja menuduh pihak konoha yang melakukannya.

Temari yang dikenal tangguh dan memiliki jiwa yang kuat kini benar-benar berbeda 180o , dia menangis. Tidak ada tempat untuk melangkah mundur kini ia hanya bisa menyanggakan punggungnya di dinding lalu melorot ke bawah.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya, mereka semua berkaca-kaca, terutama tenten dan sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata terlebih dahulu. Tenten beruntung karena ada neji di sampingnya untuk menenangkan hati, neji memeluk tenten hangat agar hatinya lebih tenang.

"Temari-san ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, ini salah paham." Hokage kembali menjelaskan tapi hasilnya masih sama, temari tetap saja tidak percaya. Hokage hampir putus asa bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua ini, Hokage benar-benar kacau, pasti ada alasan terselubung di balik penyerang yang mengatasnamakan konoha, ada pihak lain yang ingin menghancurkan konoha.

Shikamaru cengo dan hatinya terasa teriris melihat Temari menangis, dia terlihat lemah dan rapuh harus ada seseorang yang menenangkan hatinya. Tapi bagaimana. Otaknya benar-benar mumet dia memang tidak ahli dengan soal perasaan.

Tiba-tiba hatinya tergerak untuk mendekati temari, shikamaru lalu berjongkok memegang pundaknya setelah itu mengangkatnya agar tegak berdiri. Di tatapnya temari dalam, rapuh benar-benar wanita rapuh, sangat jauh berbeda dengan biasanya.

Grep tiba-tiba hatinya tergerak untuk memeluk temari, ini benar-benar tidak wajar, sejak kapan seorang shikamaru melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini, bukankan menenangkan hati seorang wanita merupakan suatu hal merepotkan.

"yang sekarang kau butuhkan adalah sebuah pelukan hangat"

Seperti tau apa yang dirasakan temari, Shikamaru memeluknya hangat, dan itu membuat temari nyaman, yang dibutuhkan temari memang sebuah pelukan kasih, temari tidak keberatan di peluk shikamaru begitu lama karena memang ini yang dia butuhkan, karena yang dibutuhkan seseorang sedang bersedih adalah sebuah pelukan penenang hati. Meski dalam kenyataan dia sangat membenci shikamaru karena sifat malasnya. Toh akhirnya dia tidak keberatan, saat ini shikamaru seperti pahlawan, begitu dewasa dan gagah. Ah temari hampir terhipnotis.

"Konoha tidak mungkin menyakiti desamu, masuk akalkah orang sakit menyerang orang sehat. Bukannya kau sudah tau Konoha ini sedang tempuruk, percayalah ! itu tidak benar, pasti ada pihak yang memanfaatkan ini untuk menghancurkan konoha."

Entah kenapa penjelasan shikamaru ini membuat hati temari sedikit luluh. Benar apa yang dikatakannya konoha di ibaratkan orang sakit yang tidak berdaya yang bahkan untuk berdiripun masih harus di bantu, mana sempat memikirkan hal sepicik ini.

"Terimakasih tuan pemalas, sekarang sudah cukup."

Kini suaranya sudah tidak terdengar serak, merujuk ke keadaan normal, cairan beningpun sudah tidak terasa di pundak shikamaru..

"Cukup untuk apa?" tanya shikamaru yang otaknya agak sedikit mumet, belum memuat seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau ingin terus memelukku seperti ini. tuan pemalas"

Ah benar juga, dia memang pintar. Otak Shikamaru sudah mulai kembali ke keadaan normal. Ah dia jadi agak sedikit malu. Tanpa sadar kini mereka sedang ditatap orang sekitar bahkan deheman ringanpun terdengar.

"Sudah cukup pelukannya." Seru sang Hokage yang langsung memecahkan keheningan, seringai nakal mencuat. Meski Hokage belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua, tapi melihat mereka seperti ini, sang Hokage mulai berpikir pasti ada sesuatu dari mereka, yah anak muda memang seperti itu, inikan masanya. Apa benar yah. Rupanya hokage masih ragu.

Tapi jangan salah paham, Shikamaru hanya berniat menolong, bukan mencari kesempatan. Sebagai seorang teman bukankah menenangkan hati temannya merupakan suatu kewajiban.

Tapi ini sih tidak wajar, sejak kapan raja pemalas menjadi perhatian seperti ini, mencurigakan.

Eh shikamaru kau harus Ingat, cinta itu datang tidak terkira dari hal yang tidak terkira pula. cinta itu bisa saja tumbuh dari rasa kagum ataupun benci, bahkan cinta tidak memandang usia lo. Jika Perasaan cinta sudah merasuk ke dalam jiwamu kau akan menjadikan dirimu repot sendiri.

Bum, Dhuarr Dhuarrr Dhuaarr Jedarrr.

Floof Hushhh…

Suara ledakan terdengar menggema di susul dengan angin rebut yang merusak, gedung hokage ah itu lebih pantas di bilang rumah kayu permanen, karena hampir semua elemen bangunan terbuat dari kayu, karena gedung Hokage sebelumnya sudah rata dengan tanah, hampir mau roboh karenanya.

Crettttt suara krietan kayu yang mau patah terdengar dan itu berasal dari atas, atap dekat meja Hokage.

Creetttt Creettt Plashh Brukkkk

Sebelum menimpa sang Hokage, Naruto telah mengeluarkan jutsunya "Bushin No jutsu" untuk menyangga kayu yang dalam sekejap akan menimpa kepala sang hokage.

"Bagus, Naruto. kau cepat." Tenten berseru.

"Hokage-sama. Mereka sudah sudah mencapai perbatasan sebentar lagi akan memasuki gerbang, apa yang harus kami lakukan." salah satu Anbu melapor.

"Segera hadang. Jangan biarkan mereka masuk lebih dalam lagi" perintah Sang Hokage yang kemudian di turuti Sang anbu tadi.

"Bodoh, mereka sampai berani melakukan seperti ini. Shikaku cepat analisa." Sang Hokage benar-benar marah dan dilanda kegalauan.

"Sedang di analisa" Tanpa di perintahpun Shikaku, ayahnya Shikamaru sudah mengalisanya sejak tadi, dari analis banyak terjadi kemungkinan. Awal penyerangan dari arah barat daya, wilayah hutan, jika serangan di pusatkan di barat daya, ada kemungkinan sisi utara, selatan dan timur kosong, itu celah yang menguntungkan bagi lawan, maka tiap penjuru harus di tempatkan Shinobi. Namun dari laporan yang terkumpul serangan hanya terjadi di wilayah barat dan selatan, di gerbang masuk. Tidak ada aktifitas lain selain di wilayah itu, shinobi yang ditempatkan di gerbang masuk merupakan shinobi elit konoha namun lawannya hanya shinobi tingkat sedang, begitupun wilayah barat daya. Kemanakah shinobi elet sunagakure, apa mungkin di tempatkan di wilayah utara, tapi menurut Anbu sensor tidak ada aktifitas apapun disana.

"Kemungkinan serangan akan terjadi di wilayah utara, ayah" Shikamaru ikut menganalisa.

"Bukankah tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan di sana." Kini Sang Hokage ikut nimbrung.

"Itu yang menjadi masalahnya"

Jujur saja Naruto agak sedikit bingung dengan permasalahan yang terjadi, dia memilih mendengarkan saja.

"Bukankah arah timur ada warga sipil, mungkin mereka berniat menculik mereka dan menjadikan tawanan." Lee berseru.

"Sunagakure tidak sepicik itu, sekejam apapun sunagakure tidak akan membiarkan warga tidak bersalah menjadi korban." Tidak di sangka temari ikut dalam perdebatan ini.

Dhuarrrrrr

"Serang !" terdengar suara seruan yang lantang dari arah utara.

"Hokage-sama ada serangan mendadak dari arah utara."

Benar, apa yang shikamaru analisis. Shikamaru berpikir serangan selalu terjadi pada wilayah yang selalu tidak di sangka, serangan di arah selatan dan barat daya merupakan serangan pengecoh agar para shinobi berfokus pada titik itu saja. Jika tidak salah di wilayah barat ada lorong bawah tanah yang terhubung ke utara, bisa jadi mereka masuk dari lorong sana, sepertinya Shinobi sunagakure mempunyai ninja tipe sensor sehingga bisa dengan mudah melacak keberadaan lorong yang sudah terkubur rapat-rapat. Adapun arah timur, adalah wilayah sipil.

Hokage benar-benar di landa galau tingkat dewa, para shinobi sudah banyak yang gugur. Saat di landa ke gugupan. Terlintasi ide cermerlang di otak shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama. Jika mereka marah karena asset berharga mereka di curi maka Anda harus harus menggantinya denga asset yang berharga pula. Kiranya itu seimbang. Anda harus membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka?"

"Benar juga, tapi bagaimana? Bukankah utusan kita sudah di bunuh shinobi sunagakure."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Hokage-sama. Saya akan menjamin keselamatan anda." Tidak di sangka Temari menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pengawal Hokage, Itu malah membuat keadaan lebih baik, temari akan mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini dengan tetua suna, karena bagaimanapun juga, ide penyerangan ini karena ada keputusan dari tetua.

Kesepakatan apa yang akan dibuat Hokage yah, bukankah semua asset Konoha sudah hancur akibat serangan Pain. Lalu jaminan apa yang akan Hokage berikan. Ini terlalu merepotkan untuk Shikamaru pikirkan.

-This is Mission that Very Troublesome-

Fajar telah menyingsih, menampakan sinar emas di timur, Burung-burung berkicau menebarkan kebahagian di muka bumi, awan putih lembut berarakan menghiasi atap biru yang cerah. Langit konoha pagi ini tampak cerah tidak seperti kemarin yang tidak bersahabat, maklum kemarin terjadi peristiwa heboh Militer sunagakure menyerang konoha habis-habisan sehingga terjadi kekacauan tapi syukurlah tidak terlalu parah, jadi infrakstuktur konoha dapat di perbaiki dengan cepat dalam satu malam.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini shikamaru tengah berada di taman konoha menikmati awan cumulus yang tengah berarakan. Namun keadaan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat ketika teriakan cempreng terdengar memanggil shikamaru dari jauh, ternyata itu Ino. Merepotkan, sepagi ini sudah ada yang menggangu acara santainya.

Shikamaru masih tetap pada posisinya, berbaring, namun kali ini ia tutup mata sebagai tambahan untuk menyamarkan agar terlihat bahwa dia benar-benar sedang tertidur.

Tapi itu tidak mempan,Ino terus saja menguncang-guncang tubuh shikamaru, sampai akhirnya shikamaru bangun dengan terpaksa.

"Kau berisik sekali, Ino.." Shikamaru mengorek-ngorek kupingnya yang sedikit berdengung akibat terkena hantaman frekuensi yang cukup tinggi dari mulut ino yang bawel.

"Ayo pergi," tanpa memberi kesempatan shikamaru bertanya, Ino segera menyerat paksa kuping shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bergumam 'Merepotkan'

-This is Mission that Very Troublesome-

Diperjalanan, saat akan ke kantor Hokage. Banyak orang-orang mendekat dan memberi selamat pada shikamaru, shikamaru yang merasa diperlakukan istimewa ini hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata 'selamat untuk apa yah?' pada orang yang menyelaminya, namun orang-orang malah menjawab dengan ucapan "Terimakasih" ini benar-benar aneh dan membigungkan.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Ino?" tanya shikamaru yang berada di belakang Ino.

"Kantor Hokage, kau dapat Misi istimewa dari Hokage?" balas Ino santai.

"Misi Istimewa?" Shikamaru segera menghentikan langkahnya, baru kali ia mendapat Misi istimewa dari hokage, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hokage sampai memberinya Misi istimewa ini, mungkinkan Misi menjaga Rusa, atau Misi memberi makan rusa.

Ino yang merasa jejak shikamaru hilang, segera berbalik dan benar saja shikamaru tengah berdiri sambil menengadah. Segera Ino menghampiri Shikamaru sambil mengecakan pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ayo pergi !" tanpa ampun, Ino segera menyeret lengan Shikamaru kasar karena dari tadi Shikamaru hanya diam seperti sedang yang di seret hanya bergumam "Merepotkan."

"Tunggu ino." Cegah Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi, Shikamaru." Jawab Ino malas, karena dari tadi mulut Shikamaru tidak pernah diam untuk bertanya. Ingin sekali ino menyumpal mulut Shikamaru itu dengan batu.

"Memang misi seperti apa yang Hokage berikan.?"

"Kenapa sekarang mulutmu seperti wanita, berisik sekali!"

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Memangnya salah" Uhh rasanya otak Ino hampir mau meledak, dari tadi shikamaru terus mengoceh membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Diam ! Nanti kau akan tau sendiri..!"

"Hm Wanita memang merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru, namun masih tertangkap jelas di telinga Ino, Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Teman yang satu ini, memang sangat keras kepala ingin sekali ino menjitak kepalanya, tapi Nona Tsunade menyuruhnya agar tidak membuat kecacatan terutama di otak jenius Shikamaru, karena itu merupakan hal berharga yang wajib di lindungi.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang berkunjung ke sini.  
Saya minta Review dari teman-teman jika kalian berminat untuk melihat kelanjutkan ceritaku ini. sebenarnya Fic hanya percobaan . jadi review kalian akan sangat berguna. Mohon sarannya _Minna-san_ (bungkuk-bungkuk). kalau dalam 1 bulan gak ada yang review, aku mau delete cerita ini lalu Insyaallah akan aku mau rombak ulang isinya. soalnya menurutku masih belum sempurna cerita ini, masih banyak kekurangan. 'kan namanya juga percobaan. hehe


	2. Kabar Mengejutkan

Disclaimer:

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-

.

Warning:

-OOC/Canon/Typos/Romance/AR-

-Mohon beri tau jika terdapat kesalahan dan kerancuan dalam penulisan, karena terkadang saya terlalu malas untuk membaca ulang, hehe-

.

Spesial to:

-nara yuki,jiro yujikku ,Namikaze Mutiara Hana,Soohyo, anyaaa,Awitway A.M and Readers -

- Sebelumya saya ucapkan terimakasih pada Senpai-Senpai yang udah kasih saran membangun untuk ceritaku ini, dan saya juga ucapkan terimaksih kepada siapa saja yang sudah mau berkunjung ke sini ^_^ -

.

-^-^-^-^-Happy Reading-^-^-^-^-

.

.

Shikamaru dan Ino sudah tiba di kantor Hokage, disana terlihat sudah ada Shikaku dan Yoshino serta Shizune dan Tsunade bahkan Tetua Konoha dan Suna. Entah kenapa suasana seperti ini sangat ditakutkan oleh Shikamaru, mengingat ada sang Ibu disini. Padahal Ibunya tidak pernah sama sekali di panggil Hokage, apakah Ibunya memang akan mendapat misi, tapi Ibunya bukan lagi seorang ninja melainkan Ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus seluk beluk keperluan rumah tangga. Mungkinkah Misi istimewa ini akan bersama keluarga, Yoshino dan Shikaku. Tapi misi macam apa yang akan Hokage berikan untuk keluarga kecil sederhana ini.

Mereka semua terlihat sedang menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat santai tapi lebih terlihat seperti bermalas-malasan. Sang Tetua Sunagakure yang melihat peringai buruk Shikamaru, segera bertanya.

"Jadi ini anaknya, apakah orang seperti dia bisa diandalkan.?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar berkedut heran. Memangnya apa yang salah dari Shikamaru, dia 'kan orang yang pintar mengalisi keadaan meski dalam keadaan terpepet -untuk hal merancang strategi tidak yang lain.

"Shikamaru,bersikaplah yang yang sopan terhadap tamu. Kau itu, Cepat minta maaf!" Sang Ibu mulai mengomel dan membentaknya. Membuat Shikamaru jenuh dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Memangnya apa salahku, Bu?"

"Jangan membantah apa yang Ibu bilang, cepat minta maaf.!"

"Baiklah, Bu." Shikamaru lebih memilih menuruti kehendak Sang Ibu daripada membatahnya lagi karena hal itu akan sangat jauh merepotkan, meski Shikamaru masih heran 'kenapa harus meminta maaf, memangnya apa kesalahannya.' Tapi dengan minta maaf keadaan akan tenang tidak tegang seperti ini.

"Maafkan saya, Tetua Suna?" Shikamaru membungkukan punggung mencoba meminta maaf.

Tetua tidak berseru malah terlihat mengalihkan pandangan, tapi didetik berikutnya Tetua Suna beraksi dengan mengatakan hal yang sedikit menyinggung.

"Aku maafkan, namun jika kau bersikap seperti itu lagi tidak akan kumaafkan, rubahlah peringai burukmu itu, ini tidak buruk untuk kedepannya."

Tunggu, Shikamaru sedikit heran, Tetua Suna mengatakan 'ini tidak buruk untuk kedepannya' memangnya apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Tetua Suna seolah-olah mengatakan Shikamaru akan menjadi miliknya.

"Apa maksud Anda berbicara seperti itu, Tetua_-sama_?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru tidak digubris karena Ayahnya telah menyerbu lebih dulu, membuat Shikamaru memilih bungkam.

"Saya akan menjamin bahwa Shikamaru dapat melakukannya, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap misinya. Tetua-_sama_"

"Kami juga tidak keberatan dengan misi ini, asalkan jangan putuskan kontak kami dengan Shikamaru, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah putra kami satu-satunya" Sang Ibu ikut menimpali.

"Jadi kumohon agar diplomasi antara Konoha dan Suna ini jangan pernah terputus lagi, Tetua-_sama."_Kini Hokage yang berseru lalu disusul dengan Ayahnya.

"Biarkan saya yang bertindak, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Shikamaru."

Tetua Suna terlihat mengangguk. Jujur ini sangat membingungkan, sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi pada Shikamaru, para orang tua dan kakek nenek ini berbicara dengan ungkapan yang masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Shikamaru, Shikamaru harus lebih memeras otaknya untuk berpikir lebih panjang. Satu persatu pernyataan orang tua dan kakek nenek dan orang yang menyalaminya -yang tadi di ungkapan, dikaitkan satu persatu, jika semua pernyataan tadi dikaitkan dengan peristiwa penyerangan Sunagakure akan melahirkan sebuah kesimpulan yang masih belum diterima otak jenius Shikamaru, mungkinkah misi ini ada kaitannya dengan mempererat hubungan kekerabatan antara pihak Konoha dan Sunakagure yaitu...

Analisa Shikamaru harus terhenti begitu saja, karena Sang Tetua Suna sudah ada dihadapannya sedang memegang pundak Shikamaru.

"Jika memang kau anak yang bertanggung jawab, jangan pernah mengecewakan kami, Pihak Sunakagure, kami sangat membutuhkan orang sepertimu, Nak. Kami anak senang menerima Shinobi sepertimu di desa. Kami tunggu kedatanganmu, Nak "

Itulah sepenggal pernyataan tetua Suna yang merupakan amanat yang harus Shikamaru jalankan sebelum akhirnya mereka –tetua suna- pergi ke tempat tinggal berpasir, desa Sunagakure.

Shikamaru masih kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan tetua Suna padanya, mereka sangat percaya dan menaruh harapan pada Shikamaru dengan begitu besar, tapi mereka pihak Sunagakure bukan Konoha, Shikamaru adalah Shinobi Konoha ia hanya akan mematuhi apa yang Tetua-Daimo Konoha dan Hokage katakan.

"Shikamaru, kau harus menikah."

Pernyataan singkat Hokage membuatnya kaget. Menikah, memang ada dalam daftar kehidupan masa depan Shikamaru. Tapi ungkapan dari Hokage ini tidaklah wajar, dia seperti memaksa Shikamaru untuk cepat-cepat menikah.

"Aku memang akan menikah, Hokage-_sama_. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku masih ingin menjalani masa remajaku."

"Tinggalkan tentang pikiran masa remaja bodoh itu, Sekarang kau sangat kami butuhkan, tidak ada koma kau harus menikah secepat mungkin titik" Hokage sedikit membentak Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak terima dengan penyataan 'Menikah cepat'.

"Kenapa Anda mengatur kehidupanku sekarang, bukankah Anda seorang Hokage, seharusnya Anda memikirkan rakyat Anda, bukan malah mengatur kehidupan orang lain seperti ini"

Mendengar bantahan Shikamaru yang tidak sopan. Sang ibu segera menendang kaki anaknya, otomatis membuat Shikamaru merintih kesakitan dan repleks memegang kaki kanannya yang kesakitan karena tendangan keras dari Sang Ibu.

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan."

"Bersikap yang sopan terhadap Hokage. Kau itu satu-satunya jalan menyelamatkan desa ini. apa kau ingin melihat kehancuran desa sekali lagi, berkorbanlah untuk desa ini demi keselamatan banyak orang."

Penjelasan ibunya, memperjelas apa yang telah Shikamaru analisis sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang aku harus menikah dengan gadis Suna."

"Kau memang pintar menganalisa keadaan. Tidak heran misi ini memang cocok untukmu." Shizune yang dari diam kini ikut berseru.

"Jadi, misi istimewa yang Ino bilang tadi..."

Perkataan Shikamaru harus tergantung, karena Ino sudah menyela lebih dulu. Shikamaru jadi hampir lupa bahwa dia kesini bersama Ino. Ino yang dari tadi diam ditambah posisi Ino yang membelakangi Shikamaru, membuat Ino jadi terasingkan.

"Menikah dengan putri Suna. Itulah misi istimewa yang Hokage berikan. Hanya kau saja yang mendapat misi istimewa ini. Bagaimana mudah bukan, tidak perlu bertarung dengan musuh?"

Ino menganggap misi ini merupakan misi termudah yang tidak memerlukan tenaga untuk bertarung melawan musuh, tapi bagi Shikamaru ini merupakan misi yang sangat merepotkan, setiap hari ia harus berurusan dengan seorang wanita, tidak bisa bersantai seperti dulu lagi, lalu dia harus beradaptasi dengan atmosfer Sunagakure yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Konoha yang sejuk, banyak pepohonan, hewan-hewan cantik, terutama awan yang banyak dan indah. Bagi Shikamaru tidak ada tempat seindah Konoha. Shikamaru jadi membayangkan, bagaimana kehidupannya kelak di Sunagakure, pasti sangat jauh lebih merepotkan dan lebih menyusahkan dibandingkan sekarang.

"Ino, kenapa kau tidak memberi tauku sejak tadi."

"Karena jika kuberi tau pasti kau akan kabur. Benar bukan?" Ino menatap Hokage,Yoshino dan semua yang ada di tempat ini satu persatu untuk meminta pesetujuan dari mereka.

"Kau!" Tekan Shikamaru kesal pada Ino. Lalu melayangkan kembali kekesalannya "jadi kalian semua berkomplot." Kini Shikamaru yang berbalik menatap semua, mereka pun mengganguk dengan kompak, membuat Shikamaru ingin mengatakan hal yang sudah ingin diungkapkan sejak tadi. Dengan nada cukup tinggi Shikamaru berucap " Dasar..."

"... Merepotkan." Lanjut orang-orang yang ada dalam kantor Hokage, mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Shikamaru katakan selanjutnya.

"Hei !" Shikamaru berontak karena kalimatnya harus terhenti begitu saja, padahal kalimat itu bisa menjadi penenang hati Shikamaru ketika gundah. Semua yang ada disana terlihat tertawa, senang karena telah berhasil mengerjai Shikamaru. sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengendus, kesal dengan kelakuan mereka yang telah berani-beraninya mengerjai Si jenius Shikamaru.

Detik selanjutnya keadaan kembali normal, tapi perkataan Shikamaru membuat keadaan menjadi menegang dan panas seperti sedang berada digurun sahara pada tengah hari saat dimana Sang Surya sedang asyik memancarkan sinar gagahnya yang bisa membuat air dingin menjadi hangat, cucian menjadi kering, keringat bercucuran deras. sebentar lagi akan terjadi pertarungan adu argumen yang sangat menegangkan antara Hokage dan Shikamaru. saling serang dan menjatuhkan itu yang terjadi dan akan mereka lakukan.

"Hokage_-sama_ kenapa harus aku yang melakukan misi ini, bukankah masih banyak shinobi di Konoha ini.!"

"Benar, tapi hanya kau satu-satunya yang cocok dengan misi ini."

"Apa alasan Hokage-_sama_ memilih saya, bukankah Anda tau saya merupakan Shinobi pemalas !"

"Benar, tapi kau memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata, itu alasan kami memilih kau, Shikamaru "

"Apakah alasan Hokage memilih saya karena kemampuan saya yang mampu menganalis keadaan dengan akurat serta mampu membuat strategi dalam keadaan terjepit, apakah itu alasan Hokage memilih saya ?! Itu adalah alasan yang tidak bisa diterima !"

"Benar, kau memang jenius, Shikamaru. Kau mampu membaca keadaan yang kami sedang pikirkan bahkan dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini."

"Bukan waktunya memuji Tsunade-_sama,_ sekarang jelaskan apa maksud semua ini. Aku hanya perlu penjelasan ! "

Sang Hokage sudah mencoba menahan diri dari tadi untuk tidak marah, berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi hujatan Shikamaru yang dari tadi ditujukan padanya, tapi kali ini Sang Hokage sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk meledak lebih keras, mengeluarkan semua kekesalan yang bertumpuk di hatinya.

Brakkk, Sang Hokage menggebrak meja kerjanya cukup keras, membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan berdiri bulu kuduknya, ketakutan dengan sikap keras Hokage. kertas-kertas yang berterbangan serta meja yang retak menjadi bukti bagaimana sekuat apa kekesalan Sang Hokage Perempuan ini terhadap Shikamaru.

"Kau ! sebagai seorang shinobi Konoha kau seharusnya mengerti bagaimana keadaan desa ini. Shinobi adalah bentuk kesetiaan kepada pemimpin bukan bentuk penghianatan terhadap pemimpin. Kau harus mengerti itu.!"

"Aku tau nona Tsunade, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Aku ingin Anda menjelaskan apa tujuan Anda memberikan misi merepotkan ini padaku."

"Bodoh ! bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan _Jika mereka marah karena asset berharga mereka di curi maka harus menggantinya dengan asset yang berharga pula._Apa kau lupa dengan perkataanmu dulu. Kau sendiri yang menyuruh membuat kesepakatan dengan Sunakagure. Dasar bodoh!" Hokage benar-benar marah sehingga kata-kata kasar keluar begitu saja.

"Jadi maksud Anda, aku adalah _asset_ berharga konoha."

"Hanya kau yang kami miliki, dan mereka pun sangat senang dengan kesepakatan ini."

"Bukankah Naruto juga merupakan _asset_ berharga konoha, bahkan dia adalah pahlawan."

"Tapi dia terlalu bodoh tidak sepertimu, sudahlah Shikamaru, berkorban untuk desa ini."

"Tapi nona Tsunade misi ini terlalu sulit bagiku, aku belum siap untuk menikah."

"Siap tidak siap kau harus siap. Semua orang menaruh harapan padamu. Mereka mengganggapmu juga seorang pahlawan. Tak meski bertarung baru kau mendapatkan gelar pahlawan, tapi dengan kebaikan hati dan pengorbanan kau juga telah mampu menjadi pahlawan. Sudahlah Shikamaru hilangkah pikiran masa remaja itu, kau telah dewasa, sudah selayaknya kau membahagiakan Ayah dan Ibu dengan memberikan kami menantu dan cucu" Sang Ibu yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan antara Hokage dan Shikamaru kini ikut berseru, meramaikan perdebatan. Membuat suasana semakin memanas dari sebelumnya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar seruan Sang Ibu, menoleh padanya dan bergumam 'Ibu'. Shikamaru tidak percaya ibunya akan bicara seperti itu. Sang ibu mengatakan seolah-olah dia sedang memohon belas kasihan, itu membuat Shikamaru haru. Ibunya merupakan wanita bertempramental tinggi yang sulit bersikap lembut, sikap lembutnya mungkin hanya terjadi 3 X dalam 1 bulan. Itu juga jika beruntung.

"Tapi.. bukankah masih ada ayah yang ahli strategi juga, kenapa tidak ayah saja yang menerima misi ini"

Dukkk ucapan Shikamaru sukses membuat betis kanannya kesakitan, pasalnya Sang ibu menendang kakinya cukup keras, sebagai kelancangan Shikamaru berbicara. Dengan kekuatan respon otak yang cepat, Shikamaru segera memegang betisnya yang kesakitan. Intonasi sang ibupun berubah dari rendah -memelas- berubah jadi tinggi –Membentak-

"Dasar anak kurang ajar, mau kemanakan ibu jika ayah menikah lagi, ibu tidak rela jika dimadu."

Sang ibu mengecakan pinggang dihadapan Shikamaru yang betisnya tengah kesakitan lalu menjewir kuping Shikamaru hingga merah. Shikamaru kesakitan lalu meminta sang Ibu untuk melepaskan jewerannya. Sementara Shikaku, Sang Ayah hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan istrinya yang _Over_ itu, sebenarnya Shikaku setuju-setuju saya jika menerima misi itu secara gadis suna yang akan dinikahi itu cantik, masih muda, harum, singset lagi.

Suasana disini terlalu panas, jika dibiarkan terus berlanjut maka akan terjadi lelehan. Maka Shikamaru pun pergi dari tempat yang mengurungnya untuk mencari udara sejuk yang akan membuat pikiran dan hatinya dingin. Shikamaru sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suara-suara yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi, masa bodoh mau mengatakan apa karena Shikamaru tidak akan mendengarkan , karena yang Shikamaru pikirkan hanya sebuah tempat sejuk nan indah yang dimana disana Shikamaru tertidur lelap, tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"Oi Shikamaru mau kemana kau, aku belum selesai bicara. Kemari kau!" Seru Hokage

"Dasar anak kurang ajar, tidak sopan ketika orang sedang berbicara kau pergi begitu saja? Kemari kau Anak kurang ajar !" Sang ibu mengecakan pinggang, marah.

"Oi, Shikamaru kau tidak penasaran dengan gadis Suna yang akan kau nikahi?" tanya Ino.

Namun suara-suara itu dihiraukan Shikamaru, Shikamaru malah mengangkatkan tangan dengan badan berbalik kearah pintu untuk memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya akan keluar dari tempat ini, namun perkataan Sang ayah membuat langkah Shikamaru terhenti.

"Ayah pikir kau memang anak kebanggan ayah ternyata itu salah besar." Langkah Shikamaru terhenti dan jantungnya berdetak keras satu kali.

Sang ayah melanjutkan ucapannya dan ia segera menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang menundukan kepala. "Sebagai seorang laki-laki kau tidak pantas melakukan semua ini, kau tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab, itu sama saja kau adalah seorang pengecut berarti kau lebih rendah dari sampah. Ayah menyesal sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak benar pada Tetua Suna."

Shikamaru diam meresapi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, Shikamaru jadi teringat saat setelah selesai misi penyelamat Sasuke,dulu ayahnya sangat kecewa karena Shikamaru tak mampu melindungi temannya dan menjadi pemimpin yang tidak tegas bagi bawahannya.

Shikamaru menyadari kesalahannya, segera ia berbalik menghadap semua yang tengah berharap padanya. Dengan perasaan yang masih sedikit tidak terima, Shikamaru terpaksa memamerkan seulas senyum untuk menunjukan ada keikhlasan dihatinya, karena Shikamaru tidak ingin membuat orang-orang kecewa dengan pilihannya. Shikamaru mengambil nafas sejenak guna untuk memantap hatinya, ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian, meski misi ini merepotkan bagiku tapi aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab ini, aku adalah shinobi Konoha yang menimba ilmu dan besar disini sudah seharusnya aku berkorban demi desa yang telah membesarkan namaku. Aku pergi bukan untuk lari dari tanggung jawab aku hanya ingin mencari tempat sejuk untuk menenangkan hati, hanya itu yang Kupikirkan sekarang"

Semua yang ada disana terharu, ada rasa bahagia yang terselubung mendengar pengakuan dari seorang Shikamaru, Si pemalas berhati mulia. Ini yang mereka harapkan dari Shikamaru, sebuah jawaban 'Ya' dengan perkataan yang mantap.

Sang Ayahpun bangga, lalu ia menepuk pundak anaknya sambil tersenyum. Pundak tegak ini sebentar lagi akan menopang sebuah tanggung jawab besar sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

"Ini yang ayah harapkan darimu, sebuah tanggung jawab. Ini baru anak ayah yang bisa dibanggakan. Ayah bangga padamu." Setelah menepuk pudak Sang anak, Sang ayah pergi melewati anaknya yang tengah berada di ambang pintu, seketika Shikamaru pun tersenyum melihat sang Ayah yang tersenyum bangga padanya.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ This Is Mission That Very Troblesome ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Sementara disebuah tempat yang hampir seluruhnya pasir, desa Sunagakure. Sedang melakukan sebuah pertemuan dengan pokok pembicaran tentang 'Pernikahan'. Mereka sibuk tentang persiapan yang harus mereka lakukan dari mulai dekorasi ruangan, hidangan, penghulu dll. Lalu dari balik pintu ruangan rapat, terdengar percekcokan yang sangat keras membuat pembicaraan terhenti. Disana terdengar suara yang membuat siapapun mendengar cukup merasakan ketegangan, percecokan kurang lebih seperti ini.

"Maaf, Anda tidak boleh masuk, sedang ada pertemuan."

"Bodoh, Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku ingin berbicara dengan tetua keriput yang keras kepala itu, meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini. Minggir !"

"Tapi Anda tidak boleh masuk, jika Anda masuk kami akan melakukan tindakan tegas."

Penjaga pintu yang tidak lain adalah Anbu Suna segera menghadang laju seorang wanita bertempramental tinggi, anak dari Kazekage, berbagai cara mereka lakukan sampai mengeluarkan jutsu terkuat untuk menghadang lajunya. Sekuat apapun mereka mengeluarkan jutsu, tapi berhasil digagal wanita tersebut, dia merupakan Jonin Konoichi terhebat di Suna, jadi sangat sulit untuk menaklukan wanita bertempramental tinggi yang sulit diatur itu.

"Jurus ninja ! Angin sabit sabaku!"

Dhuarrrrr semua Anbu yang menghadang terpental begitu saja, bahkan dinding yang menghalangi ruangan pertemuan roboh begitu saja karena kekuatan dahyat dari pemilik jutsu. Maka semua orang yang sedang menghadiri pertemuan, tercegang begitu melihat sang pemilik jutsu keluar dari reruntuhan serta kepulan asap yang terselubung yang memenuhi ruangan ini, kini Sang pemilik jutsu tengah mengecak pinggang dengan muka sanggar. Kankuro yang melihat si pemilik jutsu segera memarahinya.

"Temari, apa yang kau lakukan?! "

Namun bentakan Kankuro tak mampu menghentikan niatnya untuk menemui tetua Suna. Temari menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di pertemuan, namun orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Temari kesal, segera ia bertanya pada orang di pertemuan.

"Dimana kalian menyembunyikan orang tua keriput itu?" tanya Temari dengan mimik muka yang menakutkan.

"Apa maksud Anda, Temari?" tanya salah orang yang ada dalam pertemuan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, cepat katakan dimana orang tua keriput itu. aku ingin meminta penjelasan tentang pernikahan ini, kenapa harus aku kandidatnya, bukankah masih banyak gadis di desa Suna ini. dan yang paling aku kesal, kalian tidak meminta persetujuanku dulu, dasar brengsek "

"Jaga bicaramu, Temari. Kau adalah wanita tidak pantas mengucapkan kata kasar seperti itu." Sang guru pembimbing yang tak lain Baki bereaksi atas kalimat kasar yang Temari ucapkan.

"Guru dan semua yang ada di sini sama, kalian egois, hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, tidakkah kalian memikirkan bagaimana perasaan dan kesiapanku untuk menghadapi semua ini. bayangkan jika kalian diposisiku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan ketika mendapat pemberitaun mendadak seperti ini. coba pikirkan baik-baik, jangan seenaknya mengambil tindakan !"

Mereka semua tertunduk, menyadari kesalahan yang mereka lakukan. Temari merasa menang melihat mereka tidak berkutik lagi. Lalu Temari menarik kerah kankuro kasar sambil memberi tatapan mengancam.

"Kankuro kau pasti tau, dimana orang tua keriput itu, cepat katakan atau kuhancurkan tempat ini. !" ancam Temari yang membuat Kankuro ketakutan, kakak perempuannya ini memang sangat menakutkan jika suasana hatinya sedang suram, membuat orang-orang lebih memilih menjauhinya.

Namun terdengar suara dari jauh yang membuat Temari harus melepas tarikan kerah Kankuro lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adik yang sangat di cintainya. Kankuro menjadi merasa perlu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Gaara karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Hentikan Temari, itu tindakan yang tidak tepat." Ucap Gaara sambil berjalan santai menemui orang-orang yang ada didalam ruang pertemuan.

Bagi Temari, Gaara merupakan satu-satunya adik yang ucapannya selalu didengar, Gaara merupakan adik bijaksana yang karismanya sangat tinggi membuat dia sangat cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Sejak penyelamatan desa Suna oleh Gaara yang diserang salah satu kelompok anggota akatsuki yaitu Deidara dan Tobi, yang membuat nyawa Gaara harus melayang di tangan akatsuki karena roh ekor satu (ichibi) dikeluarkan paksa dari wadah pemiliknya, pengorbanan Gaara membuat keberadaannya menjadi diakui di desa, bahkan sang Yondaime Kazekage yang merupakan Ayah Gaara menjadi sangat memperhatikan dan menyayanginya, tidak seperti dulu yang menganggap Gaara adalah Monster.

Sungguh beruntung nasib Gaara karena memiliki teman seperti Naruto yang mengerti akan hidupnya serta rela berkorban deminya bahkan mengajari segala hal yang tidak diketahui Gaara. Pengorbanan Gaara terhadap desa Suna membuat dia diakui bahkan semua orang telah menaruh harapan besar dan kepercayaan, bahwa dialah Sang Pahlawan yang bisa menyelamatkan desa ini. pengharapan dan kepercayaan penduduk, membuat Gaara dikabarkan akan menjadi calon kuat Kazekage mendatang, menggantikan tampuk kekuasaan dari Sang Ayah yang telah meninggal. Kini Gaara bukanlah Si Monster Pembunuh berdarah dingin dari desa pasir, melainkan Si Pahlawan pelindung desa yang dulu menjadi penggelap desa dan kini menjadi penerang desa.

Mata temari tak henti menatap wajah Gaara yang semakin mendekat, membuat Temari memilih bungkam namun perkataan Gaara membuat Temari harus bicara.

"Meski keputusan ini masih berat bagiku, sebagai adikmu. tapi kau harus melakukannya demi desa ini." Ucap Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara. Aku masih tidak mengerti?" tanya Temari.

"Kelapangan hatimu untuk menerima keputusan ini membuat keadaan akan membaik, Desa suna ini sedang membutuhkan Shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki desa Konoha saja, sekaligus untuk mempererat hubungan diplomasi antara Konoha dan Sunagakure. Kau harus mengerti itu."

Temari terenyuh mendengar penuturan bijak Gaara, membuat pikiran Temari mendingin. Kini semua orang sedang berharap pada Gaara untuk membuat Temari lebih berpengertian.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya. Bukankah masih banyak gadis di desa ini"

"Tapi hanya kau yang cocok, _Neechan_?" ini kali pertama Gaara memanggil Temari dengan panggilan kakak, membuat hati Temari tercegang, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan Gaara bukan pernyataan."

"Ingatkah berapa umurmu sekarang, _neechan_?" tanya Gaara untuk memulai penjelasan.

Temari berpikir, namun ketika akan menjawab sudah dijawab Gaara duluan.

"Kau sudah berumur 21 tahun, sudah layak untuk menikah. Mau berapa tahun lagi, kau akan mengundurkan pernikahan. Kau adalah seorang manusia yang akan mengalami masa tua dan wanita yang akan mengalami masa Menopause, ingatlah hal itu?. Banyak lelaki yang melamarmu kau tolak dengan berbagai cara dan alasan, tempramentalmu yang tinggi membuat laki-laki yang melamarmu memilih enggan dan mengundurkan diri..."

Temari tertunduk, semua yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar. Gaara kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung

"..ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk membuatmu bisa menikah, hilangkan pikiran tentang kesiapanmu itu. Semua orang pada dasarnya mampu melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya sulit, mereka sulit karena diri mereka yang membuat itu sulit, mereka terlalu malas untuk menjadikan kesulitan menjadi kemudahan. Kau sebenarnya mampu walau hati mengatakan tidak siap? Siap akan datang sendirinya. Keputusan ini pada dasarnya untuk kebaikanmu juga. Jadi mohon mengertilah?"

Ungkap Gaara dengan penuh bijaksana, kemudian setelah itu Gaara semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Temari, setelah mendekat Ia pun menepuk pundak kakak perempuannya yang tengah tertegun, memberinya sebuah penenang dan kepercayaan agar Sang kaka dapat berpikir jernih menghadapi permasalahan yang tengah menimpannya.

Setelah memberi petuah yang membuat Temari dan semua yang ada ruang pertemuan tertegun, Gaara kemudian membalikan posisinya menghadap ke arah pintu lalu berjalan _so cool_ dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana panjang longgar yang didominasi warna merah marun. Gaara pun keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun yang terlihat hanya lambaian tangan kanan sebagai penanda kepergiannya.

Sadar apa yang dikatakan Sang adik bungsu, Temari lalu mengejar langkah Gaara meminta dia menjelaskan sekali lagi apa maksud 'keputusan ini memberatkannya'.

Sebuah Fakta yang belum diketahui Kankuro, Tetua Suna, dan Semua orang yang terlibat dalam pernikahan Termari. Bahwa Temari tau informasi ini dari anak didik Gaara yang sangat disayanginya dia adalah Matsuri.

_Saat itu Temari sedang berjalan mengelilingi desa, berusaha menikmati suasana desa yang sudah ditinggalkannya beberapa minggu, karena pada minggu-minggu kemarin, ia habiskan di Konoha yang menurut temari suasananya lebih indah di banding desanya, tapi bagaimana pun juga seenak-enak tinggal di negri orang lebih enak tinggal di negri sendiri, karena jauh lebih leluasa dalam bertindak. Temari di Konoha bukan untuk bersenang-senang melainkan menyusun arsip ujian chuunin bersama orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan, Shikamaru._

"_Desa ini memang tidak jauh lebih indah dari desa Konoha, disini tidak banyak pohon yang tumbuh atau pun hewan yang tinggal. Tapi desa ini adalah harta berharga bagiku, di sini aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang, aku diakui disini sebagai mana orang-orang pada umumnya, namaku menjadi besar seiring desaku yang semakin terkenal. Aku bangga menjadi bagian dari desa ini."_

_Temari terus berceloteh sehingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras._

_Gubrakk_

_Temaripun mengendus, mengeluarkan benda yang masuk ke hidungnya, baru saja Temari mencium lantai berpasir yang membuat muka dan bajunya di penuhi pasir._

"_Temari,, ah kau ini membuat puppet yang ku rancang jadi rusak."_

_Terdengar suara yang menegur Temari, Temari pun mendongkak, terlihat orang berambut merah tengah mengecakan pinggang menatap Temari, Temari pun segera memberi cengiran tak bersalah pada orang berambut merah tersebut. Ternyata Temari menabrak sebuah puppet yang sedang dirancang oleh pembuatnya dia adalah cucu nenek Chiyo…_

"_Sasori-kun, hehe maaf." Temari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah berdiri._

_Sasori menghela nafas, kelakuan Temari ini sudah hampir sering terjadi membuat puppet (boneka kayu) yang telah di rancang susah payah, rusak begitu saja oleh kelakuan Temari yang tidak bertanggung jawab._

"_sudah puluhan puppet yang kau rusak, kini kau kembali merusak puppet yang susah payah ku rancang, kau ini . hilangkan sifat cerebohmu itu, Temari-chan"_

_Temari dan Sasori merupakan teman dekat yang sudah lama saling mengenal, tidak heran mereka berbicara dengan bahasa non formal. Kecuali dalam keadaan yang diharuskan bersikap formal, seperti dalam rapat._

"_Maafkan aku Sasori-kun, kali memang tidak sengaja, salah sendiri meletakan puppet dimana saja. Jadi kecelakan ini tidak murni 100 persen kesalahanku. Kau juga terlibat, jadi salahkan juga dirimu yang teledor"_

_Temari memanyunkan bibirnya sambil bersidekap dengan angkuh. Namun tidak terdengar sanggahan dari seorang Sasori. Malah didetik berikutnya membuat hati Temari berdegub karena sikap perhatian Sasori. Sasori memegang pipi Temari, membersihkan pasir yang menempel dipipinya lalu membersihkan pasir yang menempel dibajunya_

"_aku sudah tidak mau mendengar alasanmu, kau memang selalu begitu. Mencari alasan agar tidak mau disalahkan." Ungkap Sasori._

_Jantung Temari masih berdegub, ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa itu dengan mengudurkan jarak diantara mereka._

"_kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori._

"_sudah cukup, aku sudah bersih."_

_Lalu tiba-tiba Sasori membungkam mulut Temari dengan tanggannya lalu menyeretnya ke belakang pohon terdekat tanpa seizin pemilik mulut. Sikap kasar Sasori membuat Temari harus mengingit telapak tangan Sasori yang membungkamnya. Sasori pun segera melepas bungkamannya karena kesakitan._

"_Apa-apa'an kau ini, apa kau ingin ku terbangkan hah !"Temari mendecakan pinggang._

_Namun Sasori malah menekuk kepala Temari ke bawah dengan tangan kanannya, Sasori juga ikut menekukan kepala sehingga perbandingan tinggi antara mereka dengan pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian, lebih tinggi pohon tempat persembunyian yang tingginya sebatas dada orang dewasa._

_Saat Temari akan berontak, Sasori telah mensuut, supaya jangan berbicara karena sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang lewat. Setelah diamati ternyata 2 bocah yang selalu tidak pernah lepas dari Gaara, yang selalu berkompetasi mendapat perhatian Gaara, yang selalu membuat Temari ikut campur karena sikap over mereka, yang selalu membuat konsentrasi Temari buyar karena celotehan mereka, mereka adalah Matsuri Si rambut coklat pendek dan Yukata Si rambut hitam panjang._

_Mereka terlihat sedang bergelayutan manja di lengan Gaara, Matsuri disebelah kanan, Yukata disebelah kiri. Sementara Gaara yang berada pada posisi tengah hanya diam namun wajahnya menunjukan kesengsaraan seolah mengatakan "tolong aku." ._

_Temari yang melihat kesengsaraan Gaara menjadi jengah dengan kelakuan 2 bocah yang bergelayutan manja di kedua lengan adik bungsunya, Temari menyingsihkan lengan bajunya ke atas lalu berdiri, namun saat akan melangkah Sasori menarik lengannya lalu menekukan kepalanya seperti tadi._

"_Jangan membuat persembunyian kita terbongkar, sudah kita perhatikan saja, kali saja ada informasi menarik yang bisa dijadikan gosip"_

"_sejak kapan kapan kau menjadi penggosip"_

"_Suut jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan"_

_Temari pun diam walau hati sangat kesal dengan kelakuan kurang ajar Sasori. Sikap berikutnya, Temari lebih banyak diam memperhatikan objek pengamatanya._

"_Gaara-sensei. apa kau lapar?"tanya Matsuri._

"_ah gaara-sensei pasti ingin minum karena sudah lelah berjalan, ia kan Gaara-sensei"_

"_Tidak, Gaara-sensei pasti lapar bukan ingin minum. Yukata."_

"_Tidak Gaara-sensei pasti ingin minum, Matsuri"_

"_Makan"_

"_Minum"_

"_Makan"_

"_Minum"_

_Terjadi perdebatan antara Matsuri dan Yukata, mereka saling memenangkan apa mereka ucapkan. Dengan perdebatan ini, membuat lengan Gaara bebas. Segera Gaara berjalan bebas meninggalkan 2 bocah - namun lebih pantas disebut Remaja putri- yang sedang adu mulut. Padahal menurut Gaara perdebatan mereka ada benarnya,Gaara sedang kelaparan dan Kehausan. Maka kini Gaara sedang mencari kedai untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sudah bunyi dari tadi, minta untuk cepat diisi supaya diam._

_Temari yang melihat itu tersenyum menahan tawa, agar tidak menimbulkan kehebohan. Sementara Sasori lebih terlihat mengeluh, mengeduskan udara singkat dari hidungnya, karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang mungkin bisa menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang banyak, yah mungkin boleh dibilang gosip._

"_Matsuri, Matsuri kau mendengar suara cekikikan." Tanya Yukata, namun terlihat Matsuri sedang sibuk menengok ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang dengan gaya berlebihan. Setelah Yukata sadar bahwa sensei tampannya hilang, Yukata pun ikut mencari seperti gaya Matsuri, membungkuk melacak jejak seperti detektif._

"_Huaa Gaara-sama Hilang." Mereka berdua berteriak heboh._

_Tapi setelah itu mereka diam, karena datang seorang Konoichi cantik berambut coklat pendek namanya Maki, membisiki sesuatu ke telinga Matsuri. Setelah itu Maki pun berlalu meninggalkan 2 remaja putri yang dilanda cinta._

_Matsuri meloncat kegirangan mendengar informasi dari Maki yang menurutnya suatu kabar yang membahagiakan, sikap aneh Matsuri membuat Yukata penasaran, ingin tau apayang dibisikan Maki pada sahabat rivalnya._

"_hei hei jelaskan apa yang membuatmu kegirangan."_

"_Perempuan tua itu sudah tidak akan mengganngu kita lagi. yeahh."_

_Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Matsuri namun belum cukup membuat Yukata paham betul apa maknanya, dan Yukata pun kembali bertanya, berharap lebih mengerti dengan penjelasan berikutnya._

"_Apa maksudmu, Matsuri."_

"_Maksudku Temari-sama akan menikah dengan pemuda Konoha."_

_Temari diam, berhenti cekikikan, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Matsuri. Kali ini Temari akan memasang kuping baik-baik dengan pendengaran jernih diatas rata-rata, segala bentuk bunyi yang membuat pendengaran tidak jernih diberhentikan dengan cara halus (mensuut/memberi isyarat) maupun kasar (diterbangkan dengan kipas), baik itu hewan maupun manusia, Temari tidak peduli yang penting apa yang inginkannya tercapai._

_Dalam detik yang terus berganti per mili detiknya, ketegangan terjadi, suasana yang tidak diharapkan bagi orang-orang yang ditimpa berita buruk terus bermunculan, kekesalan, rasa ingin menonjok, rasa ingin mematahkan leher, rasa ingin membantingkan orang, itu yang dirasakan Temari saat ini. Sementara orang yang bersama Temari, Sasori, sedang berusaha agar tidak membuat Temari tersinggung, dengan kata lain Sasori sedang merinding melihat aura gelap dari seorang perempuan tempramental iblis , maka kini Sasori sedang berusaha mejauhi hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya. Pasalnya, berita ini cukup membuat Temari naik darah, tidak bisa bernafas dengan teratur yang seperti biasanya terjadi, terkadang tangan Sasori dan batang pohon menjadi incaran indah Temari untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memplintir atau sekedar menekan dengan tenaga kuat._

_Matsuri mengabarkan bahwa pihak Konoha dan Sunagakure akan berdiplomasi lagi bahkan makin ingin mempererat hubungan kekerabatan. Pihak Konoha mengajukan permohonan untuk membuat kesepakatan, dan tetua Suna menerima ajuan Konoha dengan kesepakatan bahwa pihak Sunakagure sedang membutuhkan Shinobi ahli strategi yang dimiliki Konoha dan ingin mengambil salah satu Shinobi hebat Konoha dengan mempertalikannya dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan, itu dinilai efektif untuk memperkembangbiakan Shinobi ahli strategi di wilayah Suna. Jika pihak Konoha mengajukan kandidat seorang Konoichi dari desanya, maka pihak Suna mengangkat kandidat seorang Shinobi tampan dari desanya, begitu pun sebaliknya._

_Dan ternyata pihak Konoha mengajukan kandidat Shinobi tampan dan gagah, ahli pembuat strategi yang sudah terkenal dan tidak diragukan lagi, dari klan penjaga rusa, dari seorang generasi Shinobi terdahulu yang kehebatannya masih diakui sampai sekarang oleh negara besar, merupakan generasi orang tua yang sekarang menjadi tangan kanan Hokage yang sangat dipercayakan. Kandidat itu adalah Shikamaru, sedangkan kandidat Suna adalah Temari, perempuan tempramental, Putri yondaime kazekage, pemilik kipas besar, Kakak dari Jinchuriki Ichibi, ahli pasir dan seorang pengguna kugutsu yang mukanya dicoreng dan suka memakai baju hitam, Gaara dan Kankuro._

_Namun saat Matsuri akan memberitahukan siapa kandidat terkuat yang akan mendampingi hidup Temari, Temari sudah beranjak dari tempat, pergi menemui tetua untuk memberi perhitungan. Sasori tidak berhasil mencegah kepergian Temari yang sudah menyiapkan kipas ditangan untuk memberi perhitungan dengan sudah memasang mimik muka penuh dendam dan amarah, membuat Sasori lebih memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencegah kepergian Temari._

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ This Is Mission That Very Troblesome ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

-Shikamaru POV-

Akankah ini berakhir, sebuah penderitaan yang membuat hidupku tidak nyaman, sebuah keterikatan yang membuat hidupku terasa terombang-ambing yang membuat alur hidupku yang sudah dirancang sedemikan rupa musnah begitu saja. Akankah semua itu berakhir, jika 'Ya' kapan itu terjadi, aku ingin cepat-cepat terbebas dari belengu ini, mengakhiri apa yang tidak ada dalam daftar masa depanku.

Nyaman, tentram, sunyi, indah, sejuk, harum, awan, pohon, taman. Semua itu tidak akan pernah kudapat disana. Suasana seperti itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan panjang tanpa akhir yang selalu kurindukan keberadaannya. Tandus, panas, kering, pasir, kehausan, mungkin itu yang akan kudapat. Sungguh menyedihkan hidupku ini, terombang-ambing dalam kehidupan yang entah akan terbawa ke arah yang mana, tergantung kekuatan angin yang berhembus.

"Ternyata kau ada disini, Shikamaru."

Suara besar dan berat tertangkap oleh kedua daun telingaku yang sedang tertekuk oleh kedua lengan yang bertumpu dibelakang kepala, yang jari-jarinya saling tersimpul. Aku sedang tiduran disebuah atap gedung bertingkat yang menjadi tempat favoritku dan Chouji menenangkan diri sejak kami masih kecil.

Digedung ini, aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Chouji dan ayahnya Choiji, Chouiza. Waktu itu Chouji terlihat murung dan sang Ayah terlihat sedang menenangkan. Saat aku sampai disana dan memberitahukan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat Favoritku memandang awan, ayah Choiji terlihat senang. Sejak saat itulah aku dan Chouji berteman bahkan bersahabat sampai sekarang.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Shikamaru?"

Aku melirikan mata kearah orang yang memanggilku, terlihat Chouji sudah duduk disampingku. Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chouji karena aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa Chouji sudah tau apa yang kupikirkan.

"Aku tau ini berat bagimu, tapi kau dengan tangan terbuka menerima semua ini, aku bangga padamu. Kau tau Shikamaru, semua orang sangat berterimakasih dengan kesediaanmu itu. Ino bahkan sedang berbaik hati memberikan diskon 80% untuk pembeli yang datang ke tokonya selama 2 hari berturut-turut, sebagai ungkapan bahagia bahwa salah satu temannya akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya."

Chouji diam, tidak lagi berbicara. Namun perasaan Chouji sedikit aneh, ia tidak merasakan pergerakan dariku, namun yang Choiji dapat tangkap adalah sebuah denguran halus yang keluar dari mulutku yang sedikit tebuka. Saat melirik kearahku, helaan nafaslah yang Choiji luapkan sebagai ungkapan kekecewan.

"Kau memang selalu begitu, karena ini memang tabiatmu. Aku tau bebanmu sedang banyak, dan tidur merupakan cara untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Ahhh tidur memang cara yang tepat untuk membuat kita rileks, selamat tidur, Shikamaru"

Chouji ikut dalam acara tidurku, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang ketika menghadapi masalah, seperti aku. Kami berdua berselonjor, menyimpulkan tangan dibelakang kepala, menghadap kearah awan putih yang berkumpul, berjalan sesuai irama yang mengalun.

Minggu depan akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan bagi Shikamaru, hari dimana Shikamaru ingin berlari, menjauh, pergi, sebebas-bebasnya seperti burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya, terbang ke banyak wilayah tanpa ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

Akhirnya beres juga, tapi sayang cerita masih bersambung. Yah yah gimana atuh, karena memang harus begini ceritanya saudara-saudara. Harap saudara-saudara tenang, dan lampiaskan kekesalan itu di Review, tapi jangan ngeri-ngeri yah, nanti si aku pundung gak mau bikin cerita lagi, yah boleh dibilang aku orang yang cengeng. Hehe

.

.

Thanks udah baca ceritaku yang mungkin sedikit membingungkan para saudara-saudara.

Author junior ini masih perlu bimbingan para senpai-senpai dalam meningkatkan kualitas cerita. Di terima segala bentuk review yang mengkritik, memberi saran, bahkan yang ngeflame sekali pun, namun kalau bisa dengan bahasa yang halus, agar enak dihati saya dan para saudara-saudara, dan segala bentuk masalah pun dapat terhindari.

Salam persahabatan dari Author junior yang masih perlu bimbingan. (^_^)/V

.

.

oh, yah buat Awitway A.M insyaallah saya usahain masukin pair Naruhina, Inosai, Nejiten. tapi mungkin tidak terlalu eksplisit, karena secara garis besar cerita ini berpairing Shikatema, nanti takut dibilang tidak konsisten lagi dalam ceritanya. hehe (buat jaga-jaga). Terimaksaih udah Review ^_^


	3. a complicated feeling (perasaan rumit)

Disclaimer:

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-

.

Warning:

-OOC/Canon/Typos/Romance/AR-

-Mohon beri tau jika terdapat kesalahan dan kerancuan dalam penulisan karena saya masih junior yang masih perlu bimbingan para senior. Terimakasih ^_^-

.

Spesial to:

-, -Animea Lover Ya-ha, .9 , Melanie Joseph, jiro yujikku, nara yuki, Sabaku Yuri, GhienaShikaTema and readers -

- Sebelumya saya ucapkan terimakasih pada Senpai-Senpai yang udah kasih saran membangun untuk ceritaku ini, dan saya juga ucapkan terimaksih kepada siapa saja yang sudah mau berkunjung ke sini ^_^ -

.

-^-^-^-^-Happy Reading-^-^-^-^-

.

Shikamaru PoV

Langit menunjukkan Fajar, Sang Surya perlahan muncul dari timur, angin dingin perlahan menghilang, oksigen mulai bertambah banyak. Dari celah jendela kamarku, sinar emas dari sang surya masuk, tepat menyinari mataku yang tertutup. Hal yang kurasakan pertama adalah merasa terganggu karena sinarnya membuat tidurku tidak nyeyak. Setelah kucoba untuk kembali tertidur, ternyata itu sulit. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bangun lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan buang air kecil. Hal pertama yang kupikirkan dan ingin kutemui setelah keluar dari kamar mandi adalah calendar. Hal yang menjadi patokan untuk mengingatku pada hari dimana hari merepotkan sebentar lagi tiba, pernikahanku dengan gadis suna.

Aku berjalan menuju sisi pintu, dimana calender itu aku gantung tak lupa membawa pencil yang akan menandai hari yang akan kucoret. Setelah sampai aku mulai menghitung hari yang sudah coret satu per satu, ternyata sudah hari ke-3 dan sekarang menjadi genap hari ke-4. Berarti waktuku tinggal 2 hari lagi untuk menikmati indahnya Konoha, sungguh berat rasanya meninggalkan desa yang kucintai ini.

Bulan ini merupakan bulan Maret, bulan dimana awal musin semi tiba, bulan dimana perayaan _Hanami_ menjadi perayaan favorit yang ditunggu semua orang, namun perayaan _Hanami_ akan meriah pada awal bulan april, orang-orang akan berbondong-bondong mengajak kerabat atau pacar untuk bersama-sama menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran, namun itu tidak akan didapat olehku karena aku sudah pindah ke tempat tandus dan berpasir yang tidak akan pernah kutemui harumnya bunga sakura satu centi pun. Sungguh malang nasibku ini, saat orang berbahagia dengan dunianya aku malah merana ditempat asing.

Mereka sangat menginginkanku untuk cepat menikah di bulan semi tanggal 7 Maret, mereka memilih waktu yang sangat tepat, tanggal 7 merupakan angka keberuntungan yang melambangkan kesucian, dimana _Shichi-fuku-jin_ (1) menjadi sesuatu yang disucikan dan diagungan keberadaannya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena sejak awal aku telah mengiyakan apa yang menurut mereka adalah 'Misi Istimewa' namun bagiku ini adalah 'Misi merepotkan' sepanjang hidupku.

Hari ini aku putuskan untuk berkunjung ke makam guru yang sangat kuhormati, Asuma Saratobi, yang mengajarkanku apa arti raja yang sebenarnya harus kulindungi. Tiba disana, kulihat guru Kurinei sedang berdiri di depan nisan suaminya, sedang menaburi sesuatu di atas nisan Asuma, ternyata sesuatu berwarna merah muda yang kutebak adalah sebuah bunga.

Aku tak berani mendekat, biarkan guru Kurinei dengan dunianya, karena aku tau guru Kurinei sedang mengenang kebersamaan yang dulu bersama Asuma. Jika aku kesana, aku hanya mengganggu. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu, sampai akhirnya guru Kurinei selesai dengan apa yang menjadi urusannya. Saat Guru Kurinei berjalan ke luar pemakaman, aku bersembunyi di balik pohon yang menaungi keberadaanku.

Setelah sosok Kurinei menghilang dari pemakaman. Aku berjalan ke tujuanku semula, makam Guru Asuma. Kulihat berbagai jenis bunga ada di pinggiran nisan Asuma. Aku tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati sejenak hiliran angin.

"Guru ?" panggilku "ada satu hal yang membuatku iri padamu" aku sejenak diam "apa kau ingin tahu. ! ada satu hal yang belum aku dapat seperti guru, dan satu hal itu yang membuatku iri padamu." Sejenak aku menghela nafas, membuat diri sendiri setenang mungkin. " kau beruntung ada seorang perempuan yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, bahkan sampai detik ini dia selalu memikirkanmu, mendo'akan untuk kebaikanmu setiap saat. Guru, aku ingin seperti guru, mati dengan meninggalkan kenangan yang membuat kau selalu di ingat, tak pernah terlupakan." Kemudian aku menghela nafas sejenak, menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masuk ke paru-paruku. "Tapi aku tidak mau mati secepat itu, entah kenapa aku ingin menikmati dulu masa muda yang merepotkan ini, juga ada hal belum aku selesaikan. Aku ragu guru akan setuju dengan keputusanku ini."

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan perbincangan satu sisi dariku yang mungkin sedikit tidak berguna. Tiba saatnya untuk aku pergi. Sebelum aku pergi aku mengambil sampel bunga untuk aku bawa ke toko bunga Yamanaka, menanyakan jenis apa bunga ini sampai Guru Kurinei memberinya untuk Asuma.

Aku sudah tiba gerbang masuk pemakaman, tak disangka aku bisa bertemu guru Kakashi di tempat seperti ini, aku tebak, sepertinya guru Kakashi baru saja berkunjung ke salah satu makam teman atau pun saudaranya. Ku putuskan untuk bertanya, dan benar saja guru Kakashi baru saja berkunjung dari Makam Obito dan Rin, sahabat setimnya dulu.

"Shikamaru." aku mendengar suara Guru Kakashi memanggil, aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Guru Kakashi yang sedang ada dibelakangku, otomatis aku membalikan badan.

"Ya, ada apa guru memanggilku?"

Guru Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan memasukan tangan di saku celana, sementara aku diam ditempat, tidak ada pegerakan khusus dariku. Guru Kakashi sudah ada di samping kananku, lalu mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya dari Sakura. Ku harap, ini tidak menjadi beban bagimu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu 'Orang yang melanggar peraturan memang disebut sampah tapi orang yang tidak memperdulikan temannya dia adalah orang yang lebih rendah daripada sampah.' Kau bukanlah sampah tapi kau adalah anak emas, kau melakukan ini demi teman dan orang-orang yang desa. Terimakasih, Shikamaru. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik."

Dari bahu kananku, kurasakan tepukan singkat dan seulas senyum, tepukan itu berasal dari tangan Kakashi yang bergerak dan seulas senyum itu berasal dari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik masker Kakashi . Aku masih tak percaya, dia mengatakan itu. Tepukan singkat itu menandakan sebuah kepercayaan besar terhadapku. Sepertinya guru Kakashi sudah bisa menebak apa yang kurasakan, dan apa alasanku berkunjung ke makam Asuma. Aku masih diam terpaku ditempat, sementara Kakashi sudah mendahului langkahku berjalan keluar pemakaman.

"Guru Kakashi. !" Panggilku, terlihat guru Kakashi menoleh tanpa berkata-kata apa-apa. Aku lalu mengejar langkahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan." Ujarku, lalu dengan pandangan 'ada apa?' dari Kakashi, segera aku menyerahkan bunga berwana ungu yang aku ambil sebagai sampel dari makam Asuma – bunga itu dari Kurinei untuk Asuma. aku tidak tau apa artinya. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan rasa berterimakasih karena telah membuatku sedikit tenang. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Setelah menyerahkan bunga berwarna ungu itu pada Kakashi aku lalu berlari meninggalkan Kakashi yang diam terpaku. Sekarang aku akan pergi ke Toko Yamanaka.

"Bukankah ini bunga Lilac berwarna ungu yang artinya Cinta pandangan pertama." Kakashi mengamati bunga pemberianku. "Apa mungkin, Shikamaru… " Kakashi mulai berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku "Ahh tidak tidak, tidak mungkin Shikamaru…" Kakashi kembali menggelengkan kepala sampai pikirannya benar-benar tenang. Ada yang salah paham rupanya, Semoga saja ketika bertemu denganku, Kakashi tidak bertingkah konyol.

###

Ternyata setelah dijelajahi cukup dalam, Konoha ini benar-benar luas. Sebenarnya aku belum sampai ke tujuan utamaku, Toko Bunga Yamaka. Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana Konoha yang nanti tidak akan kutemui lagi

Orang pertama yang kutemui saat aku berjalan di distrik Hyuuga adalah Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, dan satu lagi yang membuatku terkejut Hiashi Hyuga. Tidak biasanya mereka berjalan bersama. Setelah ku amati cukup teliti, raut muka Naruto terlihat tegang dan ketakutan, sementara raut muka Hiashi tampak mengawasi dengan teliti pergerakan dari bocah berambut blonde bahkan sekali-kali matanya terlihat merubah mode ke mode byakugan membuat Naruto semakin merinding, sementara Hinata tampak kaku. Posisi mereka terbilang seperti direncanakan, Naruto dan Hinata ada

di depan sedangkan Hiashi ada di belakang.

Aku tebak, sepertinya Naruto mengajak Hinata kencan tapi dengan syarat tertentu, yang pasti syarat itu diberikan oleh petinggi Hyuga untuk mengawasi kelakuan bocah rubah terhadap anak gadisnya.

"Hinata apa kau lapar. Kalau kau lapar, aku akan membawamu ke kedai makanan, bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata dengan sedikit gelisah, takut-takut jika seseorang yang dibelakang akan marah karena anak gadisnya akan di bawa ke suatu tempat. Sementara aku sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah bangunan, mengamati mereka dalam jarak cukup jauh.

Hinata mengangguk sebagi pengganti jawaban ya, dan Naruto nampak tersenyum, sementara yang sedang mengawasi mereka, Hiashi Hyuuga sedang bersidekap dengan raut muka yang cukup membuat Naruto ketakutan. Naruto menelan ludah perlahan, melihat sikap calon mertuanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Detik demi detik, menjadi sebuah ketakutan tatkala sebuah penolakan keluar dari mulut Hiashi.

Naruto menatap calon mertuanya dengan tegang, Hiashi terlihat memenjamkan mata lalu menghela nafas dan saat membuka mata, Hiashi akan memberi jawaban.

Aku yang mengintip ikut-ikutan tegang menanti jawaban dari Ayah Hinata, semoga bukan hal yang buruk, kasian Naruto, perjuangannya kini menghadapi sang calon mertua yang _Overprotektif_dan _posesif._Aku senang, Naruto sudah sadar dengan perasaan yang dulu membuatnya pusing, antara Sakura dan Hinata. Semua ini berkat Pain, Hinata menjadi terbuka dan Naruto mulai membuka perasaannya. Sudahlah itu kenangan lama, sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana kehidupanku kelak.

Aku bosan jadi pengintip, jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti menjalani aktifitas mengintip. Jika mereka bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada disini, aku akan menjawab 'sedang berjalan menikmati suasana konoha' bukan mengatakan bahwa 'aku sedang menjadi seorang pengintip', jika mengatakan itu aku akan sangat kerepotan.

Aku berjalan dan pada akhirnya sampai dititik pertemuan dengan Naruto. Naruto yang pertama menyapa duluan dan bertanya "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" seperti dugaanku, aku pun menjawab dengan prediksiku pertama "sedang berjalan menikmati suasana konoha".

Naruto menjawab dengan seruan "Ohh" lalu aku berpura-pura bertanya

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Naruto?" lalu Naruto menjawab dengan tidak dipikirkan dahulu.

"Aku akan mengajak Hinata kencan ke kedai Ichiraku bersama calon mertua merepotkan."

Aku pun menjawab dengan seruan "Ohh" pula. Aku berharap, semoga saat aku pergi Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Ayolah aku berharap itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Terbukti saat aku berjalan 5 langkah , keadaan masih terdengar membaik tidak terngiang hal-hal seperti bentakan atau kecerewetan, saat langkah ke 10 pun sama. Sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah membaik, Syukurlah! Namun saat aku berbalik terlihat telinga Naruto sedang diseret-seret sementara Hinata terlihat sedang memohon-mohon. Aku hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng kepala. Hubungan yang sungguh rumit.

Sampai detik ini, aku belum bertemu Ino. Aku kecewa saat tiba di Toko yamanaka, ternyata tokonya di tutup. Saat aku bertanya pada orang setempat, ternyata keluarga Yamanaka sedang tidak ada ditempat, paman Inoichi sedang menjalani Misi penyelundupan bersama Ayahku dan Paman Chouja ke desa bunyi, untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang Orochimaru, sementara Ibunya Ino sedang ada keperluan bersama Ibunya Sakura ke Negri Tani untuk melakukan kerja sama bisnis di bidang pertanian masalah impor beras, mereka menjadi diploma dari Konoha sebagai penghubung kekerabatan antara Konoha dan Negri Tani. Sementara Ino, aku tidak tau dimana keberadaannya, mungkin dia juga sedang menjalani misi. Ah, jadi untuk apa aku membawa bunga ini, lebih baik aku buang saja.

Di saat yang tidak terduga, aku pun membuang bunga yang sedang ku pegang ke sembarang tempat. Lalu di detik berikutnya, aku mendengar suara rintihan, apa mungkin itu berasal dari bunga yang aku lempar lalu mengenai seseorang sehingga membuat orang itu merintih, tapi yang aku herankan, apa bunga bisa melukai seseorang, kalau bunga di analogikan batu, itu cukup masuk akal. Dari pada berkutak dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal, aku putuskan untuk mencari tau sendiri sumber rintihan itu.

"Sai!" nama itu yang kusuarakan. Dan Sai lah orang pertama yang ku temui di taman pelatihan, yang dulu menjadi tempat aku berlatih bersama Choiji, Ino dan Asuma saat di akademi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mengekedutkan dahi melihat Sai sedang mencium tanah dengan begitu mesranya, apa ini merupakan salah satu hobi Sai.

Aku dengan heran ingin sekali menyenderkan tubuhku di batang pohon, dekat dengan Sai. Aku pun menghantamkan tubuhku sedikit keras ke batang pohon yang akan menjadi senderanku, otomatis membuat daun kering sedikit tergoyangkan dan akhirnya gugur.

"Baru saja aku terja.." Gubrak, terpaksa Sai harus menghentikan ucapannya karena sesuatu benda menghantam kepalanya dan akhirnya kembali mencium tanah.

Aku mengambil benda yang membentur kepala Sai, lalu kuamati, terlihat goresan indah membentuk sebuah seni yang artistik di atas kanvas dengan berbingkai kayu di ke-empat sisinya. Rupanya Sai baru saja melukis pemandangan taman pelatihan di atas pohon.

Aku tak tega melihat Sai masih dengan posisi mencium tanah, ku ulurkan tangan sebagai tanda bantuan dan Sai pun menerimanya. Setelah tegak, Sai membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit berdebu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"aku meminta Sai menjelaskan kejadian yang membuat dirinya harus mencium tanah. Sai pun mulai memberi penjelasan.

"Tadi aku sedang melukis pemandangan di atas pohon, lalu aku terkejut karena ada benda terjatuh dipangkuanku, karena kaget akhirnya aku terjatuh. Lalu kau datang dan menyederkan tubuhmu di pohon tempatku melukis dengan cukup keras, sementara di atas pohon itu masih ada lukisanku yang lain, karena diletakan pada posisi yang tidak seimbang, dengan sedikit goncangan akhirnya lukisan itu terjatuh menimpaku lagi."

"Maafkan aku Sai, kau terjatuh karenaku, tadi aku melempar bunga ." aku tersenyum sambil menggarukan kepala dengan ada bersalah. Sai terlihat menerima alasanku. Kemudian aku melihat Sai kembali melukis, setelah kulihat ternyata bunga yang ku lempar yang Sai lukis.

"terlalu sayang jika bunga seindah ini dibuang, akan lebih baik jika keindahannya diabadikan dalam sebuah lukisan."

Sekarang aku tau apa alasan Sai suka melukis, ia ingin mengabadikan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya sebelum semuanya nanti berubah.

Dari kejauhan, kudengar suara hantaman kunai yang beradu, sepertinya ada pertarungan. Karena penasaran, kuputuskan untuk mencari tahu. Sai pun ikut dalam penyusupanku. Sampai disana, aku bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak bersama Sai. Kulihat wanita dengan rambut di cepol dua, memakai baju khas Cina sedang bertarung dengan Pria cantik berambut panjang dengan mata polos khas byakugan, memakai Kimono putih khusus pria jepang.

Sang wanita dengan cepol dua terlihat menjulurkan gulungan yang bertuliskan simbol-simbol rumit lalu dari ibu jari kanan yang berdarah, ia gesekan dengan gulungan tersebut. Sesaat kemudian muncullah ratusan kunai dengan berbagai jenis. Sepertinya mereka sedang berlatih.

Sementara Sang Pria cantik menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Dengan mata aktif byakugan, ia melancarkan sebuah jutsu penangkis yang menghentikan pergerakan kunai-kunai dari sang wanita.

"Kaiten"

Sebuah putaran berotasi tercipta membuat sebuah lapisan lingkaran pelindung cakra, ratusan kunai pun terjatuh, tergelak di tanah, lalu disusul dengan suara hempasan tubuh dari seorang Konoichi yang kehabisan cakra, Konoichi itu terlihat merentangkan tanganya lelah, nafas yang berlomba pun menjadi bukti bagaimana lelahnya ia bertarung.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu dalam sebuah pertarungan, kau selalu berhasil menangkis seranganku, Neji."

"Selama kau tidak menyerah, kau mungkin saja bisa mengalahkanku di lain waktu, Tenten"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Neji itu sudah kembali ke mata mode biasa, setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Konoichi yang sedang terbaring kelelahan dengan wajah ditekuk karena kalah. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan pada Konoichi itu, memberi pertolongan untuk Tenten berdiri.

"Tapi kau memang Shinobi hebat, Neji. Sampai kapan pun juga aku tidak bisa mengalahmu."

"Berhenti mengeluh seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga kau telah membuatku kewalahan, berarti kau juga hebat."

Lalu dengan tidak disangka-sangka, saat Neji akan menarik tubuh Tenten untuk tegak berdiri, tiba-tiba kaki kanan yang menyangga tubuhnya, terkilir. Otomatis keseimbangan terganggu dan akhirnya Neji terjatuh menimpa tubuh Tenten. Daun-daun kering di sekeliling Tenten pun terbang, terbawa efek angin dari jatuhnya Neji.

Aku terkejut melihat pemandangan roman yang jarang terjadi ini. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang romantis. Sementara Sai yang ada disampingku terlihat sedang sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan indah di depan mata dalam sebuah lukisan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, mereka masih asyik dengan posisi itu. Sampai akhirnya aku terpaksa berdehem, mereka terlihat malu saat aku datang mendekat, keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Namun mereka masih tetap saja dengan posisi itu, namun tatapan Tenten seolah menyiratkan sebuah bantuan padaku.

"Butuh bantuan.?" Aku mengulurkan tangan pada Tenten.

"Sebelum menolongku, tolong singkirkan tubuh Neji dari tubuhku."

"Baiklah." Aku menurut.

Sekarang kami semua sedang duduk disebuah batang pohon yang roboh, Tenten terlihat sibuk menyembuhkan kaki Neji yang terkilir, namun bukan menggunakan jutsu medis melainkan, melainkan cara manual, dengan sebuah pijatan tangan 'lembut' yang membuat Neji harus merintih.

"Aww pelan-pelan, Tenten. Kau membuatku mati rasa, Aww. Jika aku jadi Nona Tsunade kau sudah ku pecat dari ninja medis"

"Berhenti mengeluh atau kakimu akan bertambah sakit. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa terkilir seperti ini. Hanya butuh sedikit tekukan, maka kakimu akan sembuh. Bersediaaa.." Tenten terlihat senyum devil membuat Neji bertanya-tanya.

"Hei-hei apa yang akan kau lakukan ?!"

Tenten menghitung mundur untuk memulai aksinya. Saat hitungan sudah mencapai satu, di detik berikutnya Neji berteriak cukup keras membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon terbang.

"Tenten, aku tidak suka dengan caramu ini.!" Neji berdiri dengan tidak sadarnya di hadapan Tenten, ia marah dengan sikap kasarnya Tenten. Sampai Neji harus menginjak-ngijakan kaki ke tanah-tanpa sadar, karena kesal terhadap Tenten. Namun Tenten terlihat senyum karena cara manual ini berhasil dengan sukses, mulanya Tenten ragu, tapi setelah di coba ternyata berhasil. Kalau gagal saja, Tenten bisa di tuduh malpraktek. Beruntungnya, _Kami-sama_ telah menolongnya.

Aku sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar percekcokan Neji dan Tenten yang lebih terlihat seperti percekcokan antara suami istri. aku putuskan untuk keluar dari taman pelatihan, mencari hal lain yang jauh lebih menarik dari sekedar taman pelatihan ini.

Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar, aku baru ingat, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sai mengenai mimpi tentang calon istriku. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi bertemu dengan calon istriku, tapi di mimpi itu tidak diperlihatkan jelas seperti apa wajahnya, hanya berupa tanda-tanda kecil. Kali saja, Sai akan membantu, Sai 'kan ahli melukis.

Aku kembali ke tempat pelatihan Neji dan Tenten dimana Sai berada. Aku langsung bicara ke inti permasalahan.

"Sai, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk melukis seseorang? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Semoga lukisanku bisa membantumu."

"Terimakasih, Sai. Aku hanya akan menyebutkan bagaimana deskripsinya, kau yang menggambar bagaimana wujudnya dari pendeskripsianku."

"Baik, aku mengerti." Setelah itu Sai menyiapkan berbagai peralatan menunjang untuk membuat sebuah sketsa, seperti pensil, penghapus, kertas sketsa polos.

Aku mulai mengingat-ngingat bagaimana sosok itu di mimpiku. Dengan memejamkan mata, aku mulai meresapi sosok cantik yang selalu datang di mimpiku itu.

"Wajahnya tidak begitu bulat, kulit wajahnya halus. Warna kulitnya tidak terlalu putih dan tidak terlalu gelap, ideal, tulang pipinya sedikit menonjol, manic matanya seperti permata hijau dilautan, begitu teduh, dagunya lancip, hidungnya tidak terlalu menonjol ke bawah dan tidak terlalu menonjol ke depan, ideal, alis matanya tegas, "

"Terimakasih, kau telah menyembuhkanku." Ucapan itu sedikit membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Ku tebak, pasti itu suara Neji yang senang karena kakinya sudah tidak apa-apa lagi. Lalu setelah itu kudengar suara halus Sai yang meminta mereka untuk mengecilkan volume dan diam.

"Maaf, tolong pelankan suaranya. Kalian membuat konsentrasi Shikamaru buyar." Mereka pun mengganguk, menyetujui usulan Sai. Karena mereka tidak boleh mengganggu konsetrasiku, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sai, melihat apa yang sedang di kerjakan Sai.

"Shikamaru, tolong lanjutkan." Pinta Sai. Aku pun kembali menerawang pikiranku.

"Bulu matanya lentik, rambutnya tegak di ikat dua, tidak tidak tapi di ikat empat, ikat pelindungnya ada di dahi, memakai Poni rambut yang terbelah di bagian depan, Poninya tidak telalu panjang tidak membuat mata tertutup, warna rambutnya pirang, bibirnya tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terlalu kecil, tapi terlihat ideal dan menarik, ketika tersenyum giginya tidak pernah diperlihatkan, hanya berupa lengkungan kecil yang menawan"

Aku perlahan membuka mata, lalu setelah itu bertanya pada Sai, aku berharap Sai tidak membuat aku kecewa.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, Sai?"

"Tinggal membuat sebuah lengkungan bibir, maka sketsa pun jadi."

Aku menunggu dengan begitu sabar hasil karya Sai, kulihat Tenten tersenyum begitu pun Neji, aku jadi semakin penasaran.

"Selesai." Sai meletakan pensilnya, dan Tenten semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Sempurna, Sai. kuharap kau tidak terkejut, Shikamaru." Tenten memperingatkan.

Sai pun menyobehkan secarik kertas dari buku sketsaya lalu menyerahkan hasil karyanya padaku dengan gambar sketsa dibawah sehingga aku tidak melihat langsung hasil sketsanya saat Sai berikan.

Aku menarik nafas sebentar, lalu setelah yakin aku membalikan posisi gambarnya ke depan. Kuamati setiap incinya, cantik, itu yang kurasakan saat pertama melihatnya, dia tersenyum membuatku ikut tersenyum, Sai sengaja melukis saat ekspesinya sedang tersenyum. Namun saat kuamati sekali lagi, lebih lama dan lebih detail. Sketsa ini begitu mirip dengan wajah seseorang.

"_Dasar anak cengeng"_ kalimat itu yang pertama muncul di benakku, itu mengingatku pada seorang wanita merepotkan yang selalu menjadi patner kerjaku di ujian Chunin. Dengan rasa ketidak percayaan yang tinggi, aku langsung melempar sketsa itu seolah barang yang menjijikan yang haram di pegang

"Huua jauhkan sketsa itu dariku"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru. Kau itu sama sekali tak menghargai usaha Sai." Tenten mengambil sketsa itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Sai. Lalu setelah itu memolototiku sambil mendecakan pinggang.

"Tak ada niatan seperti itu, Tenten. Aku hanya sedikit ngeri melihat hasil karya Sai."

"Berarti kau menghina sketsa Sai.!"

"Sudahlah Tenten. Mungkin saja benar kata Shikamaru, sketsaku memang mengerikan." Sai ikut dalam perbincangan kami.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan sketsamu jelek, Sketsa seindah ini yang mempunyai Seni artistik tinggi, tidak pantas dibilang murahan. Kau telah mencapai tingkat sempurna dalam seni rupa, Sai !"

Kenapa yang terlihat tidak suka adalah Neji bukan Shikamaru. Saat Tenten memuji Sai, sikap Neji berubah bahkan ekspresinya terihat dingin. Saat Sai menatap Neji, Neji langsung memalingkan wajah tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Sketsamu jelek, Sai. Dalam hal seni lukis, kau lah maestronya. aku hanya tidak suka dengan apa yang kau lukis. Bukan berarti sketsamu jelek dan aku tidak menghargainya, justru aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah membantuku. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, aku tidak suka dengan wajah wanita yang kau gambar itu. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat merepotkan"

Semua orang yang disana diam, tidak ada yang berani untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Mereka terlihat tidak berkedip mata, apa mereka masih tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan. Kuulangi sekali bahwa

"Aku tidak suka dengan sketsa wajah itu. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat merepotkan." Namun kulihat mereka malah menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajah. _Mereka sangat aneh, memangnya apa sedang terjadi._ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita merepotkan.?"

Dari belakang punggungku, kudengar suara seorang wanita. Saat berbalik, alahkah kagetnya aku, sampai jantungku berdetak satu kali dengan kencang, ternyata orang yang dalam sketsa itu sudah ada dihadapanku bersama 2 orang pengawal dari Konoha, Ino dan Sakura. Seperti ketiban durian dua kali lipat, aku benar-benar dibuat tidak bergerak dengan kehadiran Temari.

Temari bersama 2 pengawalnya berjalan mendekati Sai. Sai terlihat senang karena Sakura menghampirinya, begitu pun dengan Ino karena bisa bertemu Sai yang merupakan pemuda yang menjadi idamannya, sedangkan Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja ketika bertemu Sai.

"Boleh aku melihat sketsanya, pemuda pucat" Temari mengulurkan tangan. Temari belum tau siapa Sai karena baru pertama melihatnya.

"Namanya Sai Temari" Ino meluruskan

"O, yah, maaf. Sai, boleh aku melihat sebentar sketsamu?" Pinta Temari dengan seulas senyum.

Sikap ramah Temari, membuat Sai dengan tidak keberatan menyerahkan sketsa di tangannya. otomatis, sikap baik hati Sai membuatku panic. Aku terlambat mencegah Sai, Ingin kabur namun sudah dicegat Neji dan Tenten. Di saat seperti ini, bukannya mereka membantu meloloskan diri malah berkomplot membuatku terkurung, tidak bisa diajak komproni, menyebalkan.

Temari memandang sketsanya begitu lama, seperti sedang mengagumi. Namun hal itu justru membuat dadaku tak henti berkontraski dengan begitu cepat. Sesuatu ini telah membuat hatiku gusar.

Kini semua orang termasuk aku sedang menunggu reaksi Temari selanjutnya. Aku berharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku menelan perlahan, melihat Temari sudah menyerahkan sketsa ke tangan Sai. Kini aku sedang menunggu reaksi berkelanjutan dari Temari.

"Terimakasih Sai, Sketsamu bagus, tak heran Ino sangat mengagumimu."

Temari memperlihatkan seulas senyum menawan pada Sai, Sai pun balas dengan memberi senyuman terbaiknya. Namun di detik berikutnya, Sai tampak mempertimbangkan apa yang diucapkan Temari. Temari dengan tidak sadar baru saja mengatakan hal yang dilarang pengucapannya oleh Ino.

"Dan kau !" Temari langsung membalikan tubuh dan langsung menunjukku, jantungku benar-benar dibuat gusar olehnya.

"Ikut aku !" Temari langsung menyeret tangan Shikamaru tanpa permisi. Jelas, aku benar-benar ketakutan, hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah 'semoga aku baik-baik saja.' Saat diseret aku memohon pada Ino untuk menolongku, namun Ino malah melambaikan tangan. Kemudian aku mencoba memohon ke teman yang lain, hasilnya sama, mereka tak ada yang peduli. Apa mereka senang melihatku teraniaya, teman yang tidak solid.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Shikamaru." Ino, Tenten dan Sakura melambaikan tangan bersama, memberinya salam perpisahan.

Kini dalam taman pelatihan tinggal mereka, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Sai dan Sakura. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, orang yang menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dikerjai sudah pergi, suasana kini menjadi kaku, hening tidak ada yang mau mengawali pembicaraan. Bosan, Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan suasana ini melancarkan kekesalannya dengan sebuah tendangan kecil.

Niat semula untuk menendang sebuah kerikil yang kena malah sebuah buku sketsa tebal. Kaki Sakura sedikit meringis namun tidak sampai tahap kesakitan. Dengan penasaran, Sakura mengambil buku Sketsa itu, membuka lembar demi lembar seni yang terlukis, dari buku sketsa itu terlukis pemandangan konoha dengan detail dan rapi yang dapat terlihat jika kita pergi ke bukit monumen, lalu berbagai jenis bunga ada dalam buku sketsa, Pemandangan Naruhina sedang duduk dibangku taman dengan Naruto sedang meletak sebuah bunga ke telinga Hinata dengan wajah Hinata yang sedikit malu-malu dan dibelakang mereka terlihat sosok pria berumur sedang bersikedap dengan wajah nampak kesal yang dikenali adalah Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Sakura kaget karena 'kenapa bisa ada lukisan Naruto dan Hinata?' sepertinya Sai telah menjadi seorang penguntit, lalu saat kembali membuka lembar baru , ada sketsa lukisan Sakura sedang tersenyum.

Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya 'kenapa Sai melukis wajahku'. Lalu Sakura kembali membuka lembar baru, dan melihat sketsa wajahnya sedang tertawa, lalu membuka lembar baru lagi, masih melihat sketsa wajahnya sedang membaca buku, lalu kembali membuka sampai lembar kelima, masih ada sketsa wajahnya. kalau dipikir-pikir, jika buku sketsa di buka cepat dengan menyisir dibagian Sakura akan menghasilkan animasi bergerak dengan pergerakan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang berbeda.

Sakura mulai heran, kenapa Sai suka menggambar wajahku, apa jangan-jangan Sai, Sakura mulai berpikir bahwa Sai menyukainya. Tapi Sakura beberapa kali menolak prediksi itu dengan berbagai alasan.

"Baiklah, jika pada lembar keenam, masih ada sketsa wajahku. Aku putuskan Sai memang menyukaiku." Bisik Sakura.

Sakura perlahan membuka lembar keenam dengan mata tertutup. Saat lembar keenam benar-benar terbuka, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dalam hati, Sakura berharap itu bukan sketsa wajahnya, jika lembar keenam adalah sketsa wajahnya, Sakura akan benar-benar memutuskan bahwa Sai menyukainya. Maka saat bertemu dengan Sai, Sakura akan terlihat kikuk, itu akan membuat hubungan Tim 7 sedikit kaku.

Saat membuka mata dan melihat dengan jelas gambar Sketsa itu, Sakura terlihat tidak percaya. Pemandangan roman dari Neji dan Tenten membuat otaknya mencair untuk menjahili dua insan tersebut. Tanpa permisi, Sakura menyobeh gambar tersebut, gambar dimana bagian Neji sedang mencium pipi Tenten—saat Neji terjatuh karena kakinya terkilir.

"Hei semua lihatlah. Ada sesuatu yang ketemukan."

Sakura mengacung-ngacungkan kertas sketsa tersebut. Mendengar seruan Sakura, mereka semua berbalik menatap Sakura. Tenten terlihat fokus. Saat benar-benar jelas apa yang dilihatnya, pipi Tenten memanas lalu menghampiri Sakura dan mencoba mengambil kertas sketsa tersebut.

"Kembalikan Sakura.!" Pinta Tenten.

Sakura berjinjit, semakin mengacungkan sketsa tersebut lebih tinggi. Setelah itu Sakura berlari menghindari kejaran Tenten sambil menyuarakan bahwa "Neji Tenten pacaran." Namun Tenten menyanggahnya "Tidak kami hanya berteman." Sementara Neji dengan sikap dinginnya mengatakan "Menggelikan!" lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan taman pelatihan.

Tinggallah Sai dan Ino yang ada ditempat ini, semula mereka tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Sakura dan Tenten lalu sikap dingin Neji yang menggelikan. Namun saat semuanya telah pergi, Suasana menjadi kaku, itu karena keteledoran Temari yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Ino menjadi kikuk jika berdekatan dengan Sai.

Dengan sikap acuh tak acuh, mereka melangkah tanpa saling pandang. Namun takdir berkata lain, mereka harus saling bertabrakan karena posisi langkah mereka yang menyilang. Otomatis Sai sedikit menyangga tubuh Ino yang akan terjatuh namun tidak dengan posisi merukuk melainkan tegak. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Namun Ino menghentikannya.

"Maaf."

Mereka langsung membenarkan posisi. Dengan kikuk Ino memberanikan diri berucap.

"Silangkah, kau saja yang terlebih dahulu pergi."

"Tidak, kau saja yang terlebih dahulu." Sai mempersilahkan. Tanpa basa basi, Ino langsung melangkah mendahului Sai. Namun saat akan melangkah jauh, Sai menghentikan pergerakan Ino dengan sebuah ucapan. Jatung itu terpaksa harus memompa dengan skala abnormal.

"Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

Ino berbalik dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Berharap bukan menanyakan masalah pengakuan Temari tadi, berharap itu hal lain.

"Kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu.?"

Tanya Sai, membuat jantung Ino yang semula diatas skala frekuensi normal menjadi kembali normal seperti biasanya, namun ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hati Ino. Ino terlihat bingung, karena tidak tau barang apa yang telah hilang di dirinya

Sai yang melihat gelagat Ino, langsung mengacungkan benda yang dimaksud. Ino baru sadar ternyata ia baru saja kehilangan sebuah ikat pelindung yang menjadi identitas suatu desa. Setelah sampai ditempai Ino, Sai langsung menyerahkan benda tersebut ke tangan Ino langsung, lalu dengan lenggangnya berlalu pergi meninggal kekecewaan dihati Ino, sebelum pergi Ino sempat menanyakan suatu perihal yang membuat hati Ino benar-benar kecewa. Sepertinya Sai benar-benar tidak pekak mengenai sebuah perasaan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi.?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada, hanya itu."

Ino tertunduk bersamaan dengan kepergian Sai, harapan ini telah membuat hati Ino terluka, memang benar apa kata Ibu '_Jangan pernah berharap pada seseorang, karena harapan itu akan menjadi benalu dalam kehidupanmu, sakit, itulah rasa yang akan muncul ketika harapan itu pudar'_mungkin Ino tidak seharusnya berharap banyak terhadap Sai, karena benalu itu ada dalam diri Sai.

"Ino ada hal yang kulupakan.?"

Dengan masih ada perasaan kecewa, Ino berusaha memberontak apa yang dikatakan hatinya. hatinya masih berharap pada Sai. _'Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Ino, kuatkan hatimu, ini hanya perasanmu saja'_. Bisik Ino dalam hati.

"Apakah yang dikatakan Temari itu memang benar?"

Deg. Ino terkejut diluar dugaan, badannya menjadi kaku, jantungnya memompa cepat. Ino lalu menghela nafas beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya sambil menyuarakan sebuah kalimat.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ino. Ini cuma masalah kecil kau mampu melewatinya" ucap Ino sedikit berbisik.

"Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

Ino menegakan wajahnya, lalu kaget karena Sai sudah berada di hadapannya cukup dekat. Ino buru-buru melangkah mundur

"Sai, jangan datang tiba-tiba, kau membuatku kaget."

"Maafkan aku. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi apa jawabannya?"

Dengan sedikit tersenyum, Ino menjawab.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau, atau hanya sekedar ingin tau saja"

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar ingin tau.?"

Ino berbalik memunggungi Sai dengan telunjuk di dagu seolah sedang berpikir keras. Melihat ekspresi Sai yang penasaran membuat Ino ingin sedikit mempermainkannya, jika benar-benar Sai menginginkan sebuah jawaban dan bukan untuk dipermainkan, Sai akan terus mengejarnya sampai jawaban itu didapat, Ino cuma ingin memastikan bahwa Sai sedang tidak mempermainkannya.

Sai merupakan pemuda masih polos, yang baru mendapatkan emosinya setelah mengalami beberapa hal dengan Naruto dan Sakura serta Yamato dalam misi membawa Sasuke kembali. Dalam misi pribadi untuk mengembalikan emosinya, Sai selalu membaca buku tentang memahami sebuah perasaan, sekarang buku itu menjadi patokannya bagaimana dia harus berkata, bertingkah dll.

Sebuah kejutan besar, ternyata Sai sangat mengangumi Sakura. Sai baru menyadari perasaanya terhadap Sakura ketika membaca buku tentang 'perasaan cinta' . dalam buku mengatakan "Cinta itu ketika kau mengingat wajahnya akan selalu tersenyum, sebelum kau tidur dia selalu hadir dalam pikiranmu, ketika kau berdekatan dengannya jantungmu selalu berdetak cepat, ketika dia mendekat kau akan tersenyum dengan senangnya, dll" . itulah yang Sai rasa. Jadi Sai putuskan sendiri bahwa Sai mencintai Sakura, tapi apakah benar, hanya Author yang tau (makanya ikuti terus ceritaku ini, hehe Viss).

"Emm bagaimana yah.?"Ino mengerak-gerakan telunjuk ke dagunya sambil berjalan menjauhi Sai.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" Sai mengejar langkah Ino.

Lalu Ino berbalik menghadap Sai, lalu tangan kanan Ino bergerak mengarah ke dada bidangnya, menekan sedikit, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sai. Dengan segenap perasaan, Ino mulai berucap dengan seulas senyum.

"Terserah bagaimana hatimu menginginkan itu, itu jawabanku"

Lalu Ino kembali berbalik memunggungi Sai yang tengah diam terpaku, bingung apa yang dikatakan Ino. Kemudian Ino melangkah menjauhi Sai menuju tujuan yang sekarang ingin ditujunya, Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Ino mulai menghitung maju dari 1 sampai 3, jika angka sudah menunjukan 3 dan Sai menghampirinya, berarti Sai benar-benar tidak sedang mempermainkan,

1

2

3

"Ino.."

"Berhasil." Seru Ino dalam hati. perasaan Ino benar-benar senang karena Sai merespek. Seperti langit berada dalam pangkuan Ino, sebuah hadiah terindah. Bagaimana tidak senang, mendapat sinyal bagus dari orang yang dikagumi.

####

Normal Pov

Langit seperti terjatuh dan menghempas keras ke tubuh Shikamaru, puluhan durian seperti terhempas keras memukul kepalanya, ular seperti mengingit tangannya, sebuah kesakitan timbul karena ulahnya, masalah ini timbul karena mulutnya tak bisa berhenti mengatakan kalimat 'merepotkan' yang membuatnya harus dilanda perasaan gelisah setiap saat. Tiap detik dalam lingkaran kegelisahan, ia selalu berharap bahwa esok masih bisa dia gapai, mentari masih bisa ia rasakan, bulan masih bisa ia pandang,

Temari, orang yang telah membuat Shikamaru gelisah ini masih menyeret lengannya, entah kemana ia akan melabuhkan kakinya, Shikamaru masih bingung.

"Hei wanita merepotkan, kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Diam, nanti kau akan tau sendiri?"

Dalam hati yang masih gelisah kemana Temari akan melabuhkan kakinya, Temari dengan mendadak melempar Shikamaru kasar, membuat bokong Shikamaru harus mengalami kesakitan luar biasa.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lembut dalam memperlakukan seseorang, benar-benar wanita keras kepala. Lelaki, mana ada yang suka dengan wanita keras kepala sepertimu" Cemo'oh Shikamaru sambil sibuk membersihkan baju belakangnya yang kotor.

"Diam ! atau benar-benar kubunuh.!" Bentak Temari kasar.

Lalu terlihat Temari melepas kipas besar di punggungya, menariknya kedepan, membuka kipas dengan lebar lalu mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan. Sepertinya Temari benar-benar ingin membunuh Shikamaru. Melihat gelagat tidak baik dari Temari, Shikamaru segera menyiapkan jurus pengikat bayangan untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

Temari dan Shikamaru bersiap dengan jurusnya. Bayangan Shikamaru terus bergerak ke arah Temari. Temari terlihat siap mengibaskan kipasnya kasar. Dalam hitungan detik, Shikamaru berhasil mengunci pergerakan Temari, Temari diam tidak bergerak dengan posisi sedang mengangkat kipas.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan jurus kipas besarmu itu. Wanita merepotkan"

"Sial" umpat Temari dalam hati

Shikamaru yang tadi berjongkok berdiri dari posisinya. Dalam posisi Temari masih mengangkat Kipas. Shikamaru yang menggunakan jurus pengikat bayangan, segera menyampingkan kedua tangan yang terkepal ke sebelah kanan lalu yang dari kepalan itu, perlahan merengkahkan sampai benar-benar kepalan itu hilang. Gerakan Shikamaru diikuti oleh Temari. Temari tak kuasa menghentikan pengerakan tangannya. dan sampailah pada titik dimana dengan sengaja Shikamaru menjatuhkan kipas yang tergengam ditangan Temari. Brakk.

Dengan senyum seringai penuh rasa bangga. Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki diikuti dengan Temari yang memperlihatkan wajah kepucatan. Hati Temari tak berhenti mengumpat. Sial, Temari benar-benar dalam kuasa Shikamaru, sudah berapa kali berontak tetap tak bisa lepas. Temari tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Mentari tidak bisa mendukungnya, karena mentarilah yang membuat bayangan semakin memanjang.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin mendekat, membuat jantung Temari agak sedikit berdetak.

"Dasar anak cengeng, apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Dengan senyum yang dipenuhi aura jahat. Shikamarau menjawab

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu."

Temari tak kuasa untuk membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan seperti sedang kerasukan makhluk halus. Temari membalas.

"Apa ! kubunuh kau jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padaku."

"Dasar otak mesum, apa itu yang selalu kau pikirkan. Baiklah jika kau menginginkan hal itu akan kulakukan dengan senang hati untukmu."

Shikamaru menyeringai. Membuat Temari benar-benar dilanda ketakutan luar biasa. Perasaannya kini penuh kegelisahan. Tak akan ada yang menolongnya. Andai ada Gaara atau Kankuro, sudah pasti sekarang bocah itu sudah babak belur dihajar mereka.

Shikamaru terus melangkah perlahan, dekat dan semakin dekat. Harum bau badan mereka akan semakin tercium, wajah mereka sebentar lagi akan berhadapan begitu dekat. Temari semakin panik, dia berusaha memberontak namun Shikamaru berhasil menahan. Dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar dekat dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan bocah kurang ajar?" tantang Temari dengan wajah sombong.

"Bagaimana, apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hal itu." Shikamaru malah berkata seperti itu, apa benar-benar dia akan melakukannya. Padahal dalam hati Temari tak pernah ada niatan hal aneh-aneh. Mungkin otak Shikamaru saja yang sudah teracuni dengan pikran-pikiran negatif. Temari benar-benar heran dan geram padanya.

Dengan wajah yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Shikamaru menatap Temari, namun Temari menatapnya geram penuh dendam dan amarah. Lalu terbersit dorongan untuk menyentuh wajah Temari yang terlihat indah. Shikamaru perlahan menggerakan tanggannya menemui wajah indah Temari, Temari pun sama sebagai imbas dari jurus pengingat bayangan, namun Temari tak ada niatan untuk melakukan itu.

_Sial, aku benar-benar dalam kuasa Shikamaru_. Geram Temari dalam hati

Sampailah dimana tangan Shikamaru benar-benar sudah dekat dengan _epidermis _wajah Temari. Dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman menawan, Shikamaru mengelus pipi Temari lembut, merasakan bagaimana kelembutan wajah dari wanita tempramental yang susah di atur, sungguh sebuah kelembutan dan keindahan terpancar luar biasa dari wajah Temari, itu yang dirasakan Shikamaru. Namun tatapan Shikamaru menyiratkan bahwa ia bukan sedang menatap Temari. Melainkan membayangkan sosok lain yang spesial dihatinya. Entah siapa itu, sepertinya sosok yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Kelembuatan yang ditampakan Shikamaru, membuat Temari terbayang sosok ayah yang telah meninggal. Saat kecil, sebelum Temari tidur. Ayahnya selalu membacakan cerita dogeng pengantar tidur tentang sebuah putri kerajaan yang menemukan cinta sejatinya atau membacakan fabel kerajaan binatang, mungkin kebayakan anak akan didongengkan oleh Ibu. Namun sang Ibu telah meninggal saat melahirkan Gaara, waktu itu usia Temari 3 tahun sedang Kankurou 2 tahun. Lalu setelah benar-benar Temari menggantuk. Sang Ayah akan membaringkannya bersama Kankurou diranjang berbeda, tak lupa tatapan lembut dan kecupan ringan menjadi pengantar kami menuju alam mimpi. Temari tak tau apakah Gaara mendapat perlakuan sama dari Ayah.

Dorongan yang semula paksaan, berubah menjadi dorongan keikhlasan. Temari membayangkan bahwa yang sedang membelai pipinya adalah sosok ayah yang telah lama dirindukan. Temari yang memang mendapat imblas dari jurus tersebut, ikut merasakan kelembutan epidermis dari wajah seorang pemuda malas berwajah tampan itu. Dibelainya wajah tersebut dalam-dalam. Temari membayangkan bahwa sang Ayah sedang tersenyum tatkala ia pandang.

"ayah, aku merindukanmu." Tiba-tiba Temari mengatakan hal itu. membuat lamunan Shikamaru buyar.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini" Ungkap Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikamaru yang baru sadar, kaget. Ternyata seseorang itu bukanlah 'dia' melainkan Temari. Namun Shikamaru heran melihat tingkah Temari yang terus menatapnya, tatapan itu bukankah tatapan geram yang selalu Temari tunjukan melainkan tatapan sendu penuh kerinduan.

_Ada apa dengannya_. Bisik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak betah berlama-lama ditatap seperti itu, ia seolah manusia menyedihkan yang mati dengan cara tragis. Akhirnya Shikamaru menggunakan akalnya untuk membuat suasana tidak sendu lagi.

"Ekhm.. Tanganmu benar-benar kasar sekali yah." Shikamaru berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Seketika bayangan sosok Ayah yang ada dalam diri Shikamaru menghilang. Dan betapa kagetnya Temari, ternyata yang telah dibelainya bukanlah sosok Ayah, melainkan sosok pemuda menyebalkan. Seketika suasana hati Temari berubah, mimik wajah pun menunjukan ketidaksukaan.

"Menyebalkan. !" Umpat Temari.

"Kau juga sama, menyebalkan" ungkap Shikamaru. Membuat mimik wajah Temari berubah menjadi cemberut. Dan itu nampak terlihat lucu dimata Shikamaru.

"Emm sebenarnya kau tidak menyebalkan juga sih"

"baru sadar.!" Sembur Temari dengan sedikit judes.

"tapi kau merepotkan"

"Kau..!" gertak Temari.

"Hahaha"

"Kenapa tertawa?" Temari masih memasang tampang judes.

"Memangnya tidak boleh." Buru Shikamaru.

"Perasaan kenapa sekarang kau yang lebih banyak bicara."

"Tidak boleh yah."

"Hanya sedikit aneh saja"

"Baiklah aku akan diam"

Seketika Shikamaru diam, tidak ada kata yang terucap untuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Kediamaan Shikamaru, membuat Temari risih. Pasalnya yang dia lakukan adalah menatap matanya tanpa berkedip. Membuat bulu kuduk Temari merinding seketika. Dibenak Temari, Shikamaru seperti orang yang salah makan obat, Sikapnya seperti seorang Autis. Selalu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Bisa kah kau berhenti menatapku, ini terlalu menakutkan."

"Menakutkan untuk dipandang atau menakutkan hati tercuri"

"Apa kau sudah minum obat, sikapmu aneh sekali hari ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja. O,yah Temari, coba kau Tatap mataku"

"untuk apa, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja."

"Itu berarti kau pengecut. Kau takut memandangku kan? "

"T-tidak. Siapa yang takut?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, coba kau tatap aku."

"Akan kulakukan."

Mereka berdua pun saling pandang dalam beberapa detik. Pikiran mereka satu sama lain terbalik, berbeda 180 derajat. Shikamaru berpikir bahwa mata Temari seperti mutira hijau yang ada dilaut timur. Sementara Temari berimajinasi bagaimana kalau hidung Shikamaru dibuat bulat lalu dicat warna merah, lalu pipinya dibuat mengembang, sepertinya Shikamaru akan mirip dengan badut.

Saat menatap Shikamaru, Temari tak kuasa tergelitik menahan tawa karena membayangkan wajah Shikamaru yang seperti badut, ditambah dengan perut buncit, serta rambut kriwil. Perut Temari akan semakin kesakitan menahan tawa.

Sementara benak Shikamaru mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia mulai membayangkan wajah Temari seperti melon yang bergerak-gerak terkadang semangka, papaya,jeruk, apel, semua buah-buah yang ia suka terbayang. Bahkan ketika Shikamaru melihat rambut Temari ia seolah melihat bihun dan mie ramen yang sangat melezatkan. Seperti Shikamaru sedang kelaparan, karena seharian belum makan.

Dan yang paling parah lagi, Shikamaru ketika melihat bibir Temari seolah melihat sepotong dading cincang bergerak yang dibentuk tabung, atau boleh dikatakan seperti sedang melihat sosis babi yang bergerak. daging cincang itu amatlah menggiurkan lidahnya. Shikamaru benar-benar sedang kelaparan ingin segera mencicipinya.

Ia pun mulai mendekati wajah Temari yang seolah piring saji. yang Shikamaru bayangkan adalah sebuah hidangan makanan. kedua bola mata adalah telor rebus, pipi adalah potongan daging, hidung adalah leher ayam, sementara bibir adalah segulungan sosis. Rasanya tidak sabar mencicipi hidangan lezat itu.

Namun sikap aneh Shikamaru, segera disadari oleh Temari. Pada jarak 1 cm, dimana hampir mendekati finis. Temari berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat imajinasi Shikamaru sadar.

"Hentikan. Akan kutebas jika kau berani macam-macam!" Teriak Temari, membuat gendang telinga Shikamaru hampir pecah.

"Ah ternyata bukan makanan." Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah sadar.

"Memangnya wajahku seperti makanan apa. Kurang ajar !" Umpat Temari.

Namun umpatan itu terdengar remang-remang ditelinga Shikamaru, tidak begitu jelas tertangkap. Yang nampak malah ekspresi kesal Temari. Karena saat itu yang Shikamaru dengar dan rasakan adalah suara asam lambung yang bergejolak.

Kruyukkkkk Kruyukkkkkkkk.

Nada Mayor dari Sang Maestro terdengar menyedihkan. Nada itu begitu Fals, tak kuasa untuk mendengarnya. Ternyata suara itu dari Sang Maestro _Kagemane._

"Aku lapar" Suara menyedihkan terdengar mengalun.

Dan saat itu juga adalah kesempatan bagus untuk Temari membalas dendam. Karena secara mengejutkan, jurus pengingat bayangan itu lepas sendirinya. Itu terjadi karena cakra Shikamaru sudah menipis, ia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk menahan. Salah sendiri belum makan dari pagi.

Shikamaru kini lengah, kedua tangannya sibuk menahan gelojak lambung yang terus menggila.

Temari lalu melangkah mundur untuk mengambil Kipasnya yang terjatuh. Setelah itu berjalan menemui Shikamaru yang kini posisinya berjongkok dengan tangan menahan perut, dengan pandangan ke tertunduk.

Dengan tatapan _devil,_ Temari mengacungkan Kipas setinggi-tinggi yang ia bisa. dalam hitungan maju sampai 3 ia akan melakukan serangan.

1 Kipas teracungkan

2 Temari menyiapkan siku-siku

3 siap menyerang.

"Bersiaplah, Shikamaru." Erang temari

"Bersiap untuk apa?"

Seketika Shikamaru pun mendongkak, lalu ia tertohok, karena Temari sudah bersiaga menyerang. Yang bisa dilakukan Shikamaru hanyalah merundukan wajah dengan kedua tangan diatas kepala, berusaha menahan serangan. Karena jika pun berlari tetap saja tak berguna, sia-sia, karena sudah terlambat ditambah dengan kekuatan yang tak memungkinkan. Kini, Shikamaru hanya bisa memasrahkan nasibnya. Syukur-syukur bisa selamat. Tapi apa mungkin.

"Kipas, bersiapah. Hiiiaatt.." Teriak Temari

BRUAKKKKK... burung-burung terbang dari tempat bertenggernya, daun-daun kering berjatuhan ke tanah, tanah sekitar menjadi pecah-pecah, debu-debu mengepul menyelimuti pandangan, langit menjadi kelam dan Temari terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Bagaimana nasib Shikamaru selanjutnya. Tunggu di chapter depan. See you again. Bye bye

.

.

.

Bersambung


	4. Bertamu ke rumah Shikamaru

Diclaimer

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning.

.

-OOC/Canon/Typos/Romance dll

.

Happy Reading

.

Sebelumnya:

Author Pov

Temari sudah terlepas dari jurus kagemane milik Shikamaru, kini ia sudah leluasa untuk memberi pelajaran Shikamaru atas apa yang dilakukannya. Kini kipas sudah teracungkan, Shikamaru tak bisa berontak karena kehabisan cakra. Dalam hitungan 3 Temari akan melancarkan aksinya. Dan hitungan sudah mencapai 3. Dalam beberapa detik lagi Temari akan melancarkan aksinya. Kini Shikamarut tengah memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan diatas kepala.

"Kipas, bersiaplah. Hiiiaatt.." Teriak Temari.

BRUAKKKKK... burung-burung terbang dari tempat bertenggernya, daun-daun kering berjatuhan ke tanah, tanah sekitar menjadi pecah-pecah, debu-debu mengepul menyelimuti pandangan, langit menjadi kelam dan Temari terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-Chapter 4-

Namun Shikamaru tidak merasakan sakit yang berarti,Shikamaru justru merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka sedikit pun yang membuatnya sakit. merasa heran dengan keadaan ini, Shikamaru lalu membuka mata. Dan yang pertama ia cari adalah sosok Temari.

Kemudian mata Shikamaru terbelalak sempurna, ia melihat Temari tengah bersender dengan santainya dikipasnya yang tertancap sempurna di tanah, jadi suara yang didengar tadi adalah suara benturan kipas dengan tanah.

"Kupikir kau akan membunuhku" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, akan repot jika aku harus membunuhmu. Kau adalah anak dari assisten kepercayaan Hokage. Dan kau juga adalah kepercayaan Hokage. Akan terjadi kudeta lagi jika aku membunuhmu. Akhirnya nanti akan berimbas pada keretakan hubungan diplomasi antara Konoha dan Suna" Pikir Temari sambil bersender di kipas dan menatap awan.

"Benar juga, ternyata kau cukup pintar. Lalu apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" tanya Shikamaru, lalu ia berjalan mendekat kearah Temari, duduk disampingnya dengan jarak 50 cm dari tempat Temari. setelah itu ia bersender di batang pohon dengan kedua tangan tersimpul dibelakang kepala, dan mata yang melihat ke atas langit.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung. Yang pasti aku ingin berdua saja denganmu."

Merasa aneh dengan Temari, Shikamaru lalu menatap Temari dengan tatapan menelisik. berusaha mencari jawaban dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Kau menyukaiku yah?"

"Hei Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara. Lagi pula aku mempunyai seseorang yang kusukai, yang pasti itu bukan kau. Tapi seorang pemuda asal Sunagakure, yang pasti dia jauh lebih tampan darimu dan dia juga tidak pernah menyebutku wanita merepotkan. jangan geer, Sebenarnya Aku membawamu kesini, karena hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhku, biasanya kau selalu membawa ke tempat-tempat indah di Konoha."

Mendapat jawaban, Shikamaru kembali ke posisi semula yaitu menatap awan.

"Ingatlah aku bukan _guidetour_-mu lagi. jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk membawamu ke tempat-tempat indah. seperti dulu"

Temari menghembuskan nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewanya "Huh ternyata mempercayaimu adalah suatu kesalahan besar bagiku, lebih baik tadi aku pergi bersama Sakura atau Ino saja"

"Kau kecewa yah." Ucap Shikamaru.

Lalu Temari dengan perasaan kesal menatap wajah Shikamaru dengan wajah menjengkelkan. "Bukan lagi kecewa, tapi sangat mengecewakan. Kau itu membuat hari indahku jadi hari yang terburuk. " Temari lalu memalingkan wajah jengkelnya ke langit untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya, namun dilangit ia melihat awan berbentuk wajah Shikamaru, membuat Temari semakin jengkel, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jangan terus menyalahkanku begitu, kau membuatku jadi tidak enak hati. Tentang seseorang yang kau sukai, memangnya siapa pemuda yang kau maksudkan itu? memangnya dia begitu hebatnya sampai kau terus memujinya dan merendahkanku begitu" tanya Shikamaru yang masih bersantai memandang awan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru yang sedikit mencurigakan, Temari kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke Shikamaru dengan pandangan menelisik. "Apa kau merasa cemburu karena aku lebih menyukainya.?"

"Jheh itu tidak ada hubungan dengan hal itu. Ternyata selain cerewet kau juga pencuriga, merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru dengan sedikit umpatan di akhir namun sikapnya tetap santai.

Mendengar umpatan dan ejekan Shikamaru, wajah Temari menjadi merah padam,di dahinya sudah nampak urat bermunculan setiap mendengar ejekan Shikamaru; Cerewet, pencuriga, merepotkan , ia sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan gejolak amarah yang akan meluap.

"Memangnya kalau aku mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang kusukai itu Sasori-san, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin memukulnya, bukanlah itu sesuatu yang merepotkan bagimu. !" Temari meninggikan nada bicaranya, lalu setelah itu Temari mengatur nafas supaya dapat tenang kembali.

"Tenanglah. Jangan seperti orang yang mengejar penjahat, kau akan lelah nantinya"

Mendengar kalimat Shikamaru yang mengentengkan, membuat nafas Temari harus kembali melonjak tak beraturan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kau baru saja mengejekku.!" Temari kembali naik darah mendengar sikap dingin Shikamaru yang seolah mengatakan 'semua ini tidak perlu dipermasalahkan'.

Melihat keadaan yang sudah mengkhawatirkan, Shikamaru bertindak mengalah. Agar tidak menjadi permasalahan yang berkepanjangan.

" Baiklah, Baiklah aku minta maaf. " Ucap Shikamaru dengan sikap tenangnya. Membuat amarah Temari sedikit reda.

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu" Temari sudah pada posisi santainya. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena Shikamaru kembali membuat masalah baru.

"Aku tidak mengira, kau akan menyukai seorang psikopat yang selalu bermain dengan bonekanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir seorang psikopat memang hanya cocok untukku."

Mendengar itu, dengan serta merta, urat Temari bermunculkan di dahinya begitu banyak.

"Jangan membuatku ingin menghajarmu, kau akan menyesal karena telah mengatakan itu.!"

Shikamaru yang sedang santai, tiba-tiba kaget dan merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, karena tiba-tiba Temari sudah berada didekatnya, tepat dihadapannya, dengan aura jahat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Mata tajamnya bersinar digelapnya aura jahat. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena tiba-tiba langit menghitam lalu setelahnya mengeluarkan zat cair yang membuat baju mereka basah. Amarah Temari pun dapat diredakan dengan itu.

"Hujan. " seru mereka berdua sambil memandang hitamnya langit dan merasakan dinginnya air yang meresap ketubuh mereka.

Semakin lama, intensitas air semakin deras dan lebat, membuat mereka semakin cepat merasakan kedingingan yang luar biasa.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pergi dan cari tempat berteduh." Usul Shikamaru.

"Tapi dimana? ini tempat terbuka. dan jika pergi, harus kemana? Aku tidak punya rumah di konoha, jika pergi ke Suna itu tidak akan sempat bagiku" Temari dilanda kegelisahan yang luar biasa.

Mendengar kegelisahan Temari, Shikamaru sedikit merasa iba. Jika-jika dipikirkan, memang benar. Temari sangat memprihatinkan. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengusulkan sesuatu/

"Sudahlah, jangan merisaukan hal itu. akan semakin jelek wajahmu jika kau terlihat risau. Meski ini sedikit merepotkan aku akan membawamu kerumahku. Sepertinya ayah dan ibu tidak akan marah jika aku menolong gadis yang kesusahan"

Usulan Shikamaru memang sangat mengesankan bagi Temari, tapi tetap saja itu bukan pilihan yang tepat bagi Temari. hal itu akan menjadi masalah jika seorang wanita pergi ke rumah laki-laki yang tidak ada hubungan kekerabatan.

"Apakah aku tampak kesusahan dimatamu. Sudahlah jangan merepotkan dirimu dengan hal semacam ini, aku akan mencari penginapan saja." Ucap Temari.

Namun sanggahan Temari tidak cukup kuat untuk mematahkan keinginan Shikamaru.

"Itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, lagi pula rumahku cukup dekat dari sini. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau bersedia. Dan aku heran padamu diberi sikap baik, salah. Bersikap tidak baik, malah semakin salah. Apa kau memang membenciku?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Mendengar hal itu, Temari harus menyerah dengan keinginannya. Ia memilih untuk mengalah saja. Disaat seperti ini, memang sangat dibutuhkan pertolongan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bersedia. Tapi pastikan bahwa aku akan baik-baik disana, aku tidak mau ada masalah dengan ayah dan ibumu." Tekan Temari.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut karena dengan mudahnya Temari menerima usulannya, biasanya ia mempunyai sejuta alasan untuk menyanggah, tapi kini ia menurut.

"Baiklah. jadi sudah diputuskan, kita akan pergi kerumahku. Ayo Temari?" Ajak Shikamaru, lalu Shikamaru melangkah terlebih dahulu dari Temari.

'hah' Temari nampak terperangah dengan ajakan Shikamaru. Dan dia malah masih diam di tempat, bukan menyusul langkah Shikamaru.

Merasakan hal aneh karena tidak mendengar jejak langkah yang mengikutinya, Shikamaru pun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan, lalu terkejut karena Temari masih ada disana dengan posisi diam.

"Apa kau ingin mati kedinginan ditempat ini. Ayo pergi "

Temari pun sadar dari keterperangahannya, lalu ia pun segera mengejar langkah Shikamaru didepannya. Namun tersempil sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali berbalik, Temari lupa untuk membawa kipas besarnya. Tapi itu berhasil dicegah oleh Shikamaru, Shikamaru menyarankan untuk meninggalkan kipas besar itu, dan mengambilnya dikemudian hari, karena akan memakan waktu cukup lama.

"Ayo pergi, sebelum hujan akan semakin lebat." Ajak Shikamaru. Temari pun menurut.

Dalam perjalanannya ke rumah, ada sesuatu yang membuat Shikamaru terganggu. Suara gemelutuk gigi dari seseorang yang tengah kedinginan. Itu membuat telinga Shikamaru tak kuasa mendengarnya. Segeralah ia melepas jaket kebanggannya dan menyerahkannya pada Temari dengan sodoran tangan yang panjang sambil wajahnya berbalik ke arah lain.

"Pakailah, jaket ini anti air. Ini memang tidak sepenuhnya membuatmu hangat, tapi setidaknya badanmu tidak akan lagi terkena air."

Temari nampak kaget karena sesuatu menghalangi jalannya, ternyata itu sebuah sodoran tangan Shikamaru. Temari lalu menatap wajah Shikamaru yang tengah berpaling.

"Hah Apa aku tidak salah lihat, kau sedang baik-baik saja kan?, atau kau memang sedang kerasukan arwah baik hati." Ucap Temari dengan hati yang sedikit tidak percaya dan tersempil sebuah ejekan dalam kalimatnya.

Mendengar siulan Temari yang tak bermutu, Shikamaru lalu membalikan posisi wajahnya kearah Temari untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sedang tidak kerasukan arwah.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak protes. Pakailah jaket ini. lagi pula aku adalah laki-laki, sudah tugas laki-laki untuk melindungi perempuan"

Mendengar alasan Shikamaru yang cukup masuk akal, Temari merasa tergelitik. Ternyata Si bocah bayangan itu memiliki jiwa pahlawan dihatinya.

"Ohh begitu ,baiklah, Tuan merepotkan baik hati . Aku akan memakainya sesuai perintahmu"

Temari lalu menerima jaket sodoran dari Shikamaru, lalu mengenakannya dibadan Temari. Jaket yang Shikamaru sodorkan adalah, Jaket Chuunin.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Temari, ia masih tergelitik dengan sikap Shikamaru yang tak biasa. Setau Temari, Shikamaru adalah orang termalas yang tidak mau melibatkan dirinya pada sesuatu yang merepotkan. ia sungguh tidak mengira dibalik sikap malasnya ia mempunyai sikap perhatian terhadap wanita. Temari kira, Shikamaru akan terus menjadi pemalas dan tidak memperhatikan orang sekitar, ternyata banyak yang belum diketahui Temari dari Shikamaru.

Sampai didepan rumah, Shikamaru lalu mengetuk pintu untuk memberi tanda pada orang dalam, bahwa seseorang akan masuk. Biasanya Shikamaru langsung menggeser pintu sambil mengucapkan _tandaima, _tapi ternyata pintu dikunci dari dalam, jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, siapa?" terdengar suara perempuan dibalik pintu.

"Ini aku, Bu. Shikamaru."

Lalu setelah itu pintu tergeser dan memperlihatkan sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri. Wanita itu lalu terkejut, melihat penampilan anaknya yang basah kuyup serta mengigil kedinginan.

"Kau sangat memprihatinkan sekali, Shikamaru. Ayo cepat masuk dan mandilah dengan air hangat dikamar, Ibu akan segera membuatkan susu panas untukmu"

Ibunya segera membawa masuk Shikamaru dengan penuh perhatian, namun sebelum melangkah masuk, Shikamaru mencegah dulu ibunya untuk tidak langsung membawanya masuk. karena ada seseorang yang Shikamaru akan ajak dan orang itu sedang bersembunyi di sisi pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Bu. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan dan akan aku ajak kedalam. Aku bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat dalam keadaan hampir mati kedinginan, sedang dia tidak punya rumah di Konoha, karena tak tega akhirnya aku membawa dia kesini. Apakah ibu tidak keberatan" ungkap Shikamaru dengan sedikit didramatisir. Temari yang mendengarkan, hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengumpat dalam hati 'Apakah aku sebegitu memprihatinkannya sampai kau harus mengatakan itu' umpat Temari dalam hati.

Mendengar ungkapan anaknya, Ibu Shikamaru merasa iba dengan perempuan yang diceritakan Shikamaru, sungguh kasihan sekali dia.

"Tidak, justru ibu senang karena kau telah menolong seseorang. Memangnya siapa dia? dan cepat bawa dia masuk kedalam, kasihan jika terus di keluar" usul Ibunya.

"Baik, Bu" Shikamaru lalu membawa Temari masuk dan memperkenalkannya pada Sang Ibu. Namun saat akan memperkenalkan, ayah Shikamaru datang sambil menampan gelas yang berisi kopi hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Ternyata suara ribut ini dari depan rumah. Ah siapa itu yang kau bawa, Shikamaru. Bukankah itu Temari dari desa pasir" Ayahnya menelisik wajah Temari.

Temari yang merasakan kehadiran ayah Shikamaru, segera membungkukan badan untuk memberi penghormatan.

"Benar,Tuan Shikaku. Saya Temari dari desa pasir, senang bertemu dengan Anda disini dan maaf saya telah membuat keributan." Ucap Temari dengan badan yang membungkuk.

Melihat ada keakraban antara suaminya dan gadis yang dibawa Shikamaru. Sang Istri lalu berbisik pada suaminya untuk menanyakan siapa wanita itu. lalu Sang suami pun menjawabnya dengan berbisik pula, dan betapa terkejutnya dia, karena ternyata gadis itu adalah calon menantunya, ia tak mengira akan bertemu dirumahnya sendiri. Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera membawa masuk calon menantunya dengan hangat.

"Mari masuk dan hangatkan diri kalian. Ibu akan membuatkan susu hangat untuk kalian berdua. Shikamaru, kau mandilah di kamar mandi belakang, sedangkan Temari-chan, mandilah di kamar mandi Shikamaru jangan lupa nyalakan pemanas air jika merasa perlu. Ibu akan mencari baju yang pas untuk Temari-chan."

Begitu perhatiannya Ibu Shikamaru sampai ia membawa segala keperluan yang diperlukan Temari, seperti handuk yang tentunya khusus untuk tamu, sisir,sabun mandi,sikat gigi dll. Temari jadi merasa malu dengan kehangatan keluarga Shikamaru, ia jadi merasa sedang dirumahnya sendiri.

"Maaf saya telah merepotkan Anda, Nyoya Shikaku?" Temari dengan rasa tidak enak hati lagi sekali lagi membungkukan badan.

Melihat Temari membungkuk lagi, Ibu Shikamaru mendkeat lebih dekat dengan Temari.

"Sudah, Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri. Sudah tugas pemilik rumah untuk memperlakukan tamunya dengan baik." Ucap Ibu Shikamaru seraya memegang pundak Temari sambil memamerkan wajah hangatnya, Temari jadi merasa memiliki kasih sayang Ibu yang selama ini hilang dari kehidupannya.

"Benar apa kata istriku. Kau tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan dengan kami, anggaplah kami keluargamu sendiri." Kini ayah Shikamaru yang ikut andil dalam pembicaraan. Shikamaru jadi merasa dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri, perhatiannya kini lebih tertuju pada Temari bukan pada dirinya lagi.

"Terimakasih tuan Shikaku, Saya tidak akan melupakan kebaikan Tuan Shikaku dan Nyoya Shikaku terhadap saya." Ucap Temari seraya memamerkan wajah hangatnya.

"Ya, mulai sekarang belajarlah memanggil kami ayah dan ibu, itu akan terdengar lebih akrab" Ucap Shikaku, ayahnya Shikamaru.

Merasa heran karena harus memanggil Ayah dan Ibu, Shikamaru jadi sedikit curiga. Namun Temari tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun, ia memilih menuruti saja agar permasalahannya cepat selesai, karena ia harus segera begegas pergi ke kamar mandi, karena badannya sudah merasakan kegigilan.

Lalu Shikamaru dan Temari bergegas pergi ke arah yang sama, mereka berdua sama-sama masuk ke kamar Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru hanya ingin mengambil handuk dan bajunya untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi belakang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tentunya salah seorang diantara mereka sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya, yang pertama selesai adalah Shikamaru. Dan kini Shikamaru sedang bermain _Shogi_ bersama Ayahnya. Selama permainan berlangsung, ada bincangan-bincangan yang biasa ayahnya ucapkan namun kali ini perbincangannya menyangkut kehidupan Shikamaru. Seperti persiapan menjelang pernikahan, serta kesiapan Shikamaru untuk menerima misi. Mendengar misi yang diutarakan ayahnya Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, apakah harus secepat itu ia melakukannya.

"Shikamaru, ternyata Hokage dan Kazekage telah mengundur pernikahanmu selama 1 minggu. Selama masa pengunduran itu kita manfaatkan untuk membuat persiapan pra nikah. Perjalanan menuju Sunagakure menempuh waktu kira-kira hingga 3 hari. Persiapan kita hanya 2 hari , karena pada hari ke-3 kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang. Perkiraan kita akan sampai ke negara angin pada hari ke-5. Namun kita tidak langsung masuk ke desa pasir kita akan menginap di desa tetangga selama 2 hari, Kazekage telah menyiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan di desa tersebut, dan pada hari ke-7 kita berangkat ke Sunagakure pada pukul 03.00 subuh, hanya butuh 2 jam perjalanan untuk mencapai Sunagakure, pada pukul 5 pagi kita sampai di Sunagakure, dan akan dijamu oleh pihak Suna. Pukul 8 akad nikah berlangsung. Resepsi akan dilakukan di dua tempat Suna dan Konoha. pernikahan akan menggunakan konsep _shinto_. Jadi banyak tahapan yang akan dilalui. Mengingat pernikahan diadakan di dua tempat berbeda,jadi Teman-temanmu di Konoha tidak ada yang ikut hanya keluarga kita saja. Sekarang, apa kau paham maksudku, Shikamaru?"

Mendengar penuturankan ayahnya yang begitu panjang, Shikamaru hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menggumamkan kalimat "Merepotkan." Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Sebuah kata merepotkan yang menggambarkan perasaan jengkelnya.

"Shikamaru cepat kemari, berikan ini pada Temari-chan" Teriak ibunya.

Mendengar teriakan ibunya, Shikamaru segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi menemui Sang Ibu dengan keadaan terpaksa, karena tidak mau memiliki masalah dengan Ibunya. Sampai disana, Shikamaru melihat Ibunya tengah menampan sesuatu yang berisikan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Temari serta sebuah susu coklat panas. Ibunya lalu menyerahkan nampan itu pada Shikamaru. Karena tidak mau mendapat omelan, Shikamaru pun segera bergegas pergi ke kamarnya.

Sampai disana, pintu tertutup tidak rapat masih ada celah yang terbuka. Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, Shikamaru segera menggeser pintu agak lebar. Supaya dia bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Dan betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru, ia melihat Temari sedang duduk di kursi dekat cermin dengan handuk yang masih melekat sehingga memperlihat sebagian sisi indah Temari, tertutama bagian betis dan paha yang terekspos jelas, tidak ada kecacatan pun yang Shikamaru lihat, begitu mulus dan putih, itu yang yang dapat tergambar. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Shikamaru kaget, rambut yang selalu diikat empat, kini sedang digerai sambil disisiri oleh Temari. panjang dan indah itu yang Shikamaru pikirkan. Temari masih belum menyadari akan kehadiran Shikamaru, karena ia lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengurusi rambutnya yang basah.

Sampai Temari melihat cermin lalu melihat pantulan bayangan dari sosok yang sedang membelakanginya, ia segera berteriak dan langsung bersembunyi ditempat yang tidak terlihat oleh Shikamaru.

Mendengar Teriakan Temari, Shikamaru terperanjat. Bahkan kekagetan itu membuat nampan yang dipegangnya jatuh, membuat baju yang akan dikenakan Temari kotor dan basah oleh cairan susu coklat panas.

"Apa-apa kau ini. Ngitip-ngitip segala. Dasar mesum !" Teriak Temari yang bersembunyi dibalik ranjang Shikamaru.

"Cih jangan ngaco, aku cuma…"

Tak sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya,kepalanya sudah benjol 1 tingkatan karena sudah dijitak oleh ibunya yang baru datang karena mendengar suara teriakan Temari.

"Kalau masuk kamar perempuan itu harus permisi dulu. Tidak sopan. Ibu tidak mengajarkanmu jadi seorang pengintip seperti ini" Nasehat Ibunya

"Bukankah ini kamarku, Bu." Sela Shikamaru.

Lalu Ibu Shikamaru memposisikan diri dengan bersidekap tangan. Dan setelah itu ia mulai berbicara. "Untuk sekarang, tidak. Ini akan jadi kamar Temari-chan. Kau tidurlah di sopa untuk sementara waktu. Dan untuk Temari-chan, Ibu minta maaf. Ibu akan mengambilkan baju baru untukmu . dan untuk Shikamaru, cepat bersihkan pecahan gelas itu jangan lupa pel lantainya hingga bersih sampai tak terlihat noda sedikit pun"

Karena ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai, Ibu Shikamaru pamit pergi pada Temari. Kepergian Sang Ibu lalu diiringi kalimat merepotkan dari Shikamaru. Temari yang melihat tersenyum geli. Ini kali pertama Temari melihat Shikamaru dimarahi oleh Ibunya, dan itu sangat menggelikan.

Setelah kepergian Ibunya yang tinggal menyisakan 2 insan berbeda gender, Shikamaru dan Temari. Mata Temari tak henti mengawasi setiap pergerakan Shikamaru walau hanya 1 inci, karena Temari tidak mau kecurian di intip oleh Shikamaru. Namun keadaan itu, membuat pergerakan Shikamaru terganggu, ia seolah pejahat yang selalu diawasi.

"Apakah aku nampak seperti seorang penjahat yang harus selalu diawasi setiap pergerakannya" Sindir Shikamaru sambil mengepel lantai.

Mendengar sindiran Shikamaru, Temari lalu berdiri dan setelah itu menunjuk Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya dengan mata mengawasi. "Seorang pengintip itu termasuk kejahatan yang tidak dimaafkan, dasar pengintip !" Ucap Temari dengan intonasi tinggi. Sadar dengan tindakannya berdiri adalah suatu kesalahan, karena menjerumuskan diri untuk diintip, Temari bergegas berjongkok dibalik ranjang Shikamaru yang tinggi.

"Tapi itu tindakan yang tidak disengaja" Umbar Shikamaru yang masih mengepel lantai.

"Sengaja atau tidak disengaja, itu tetaplah sebuah tindakan kejahatan. Dan tindakan kejahatan itu sangat merugikan korban, dan kerugian itu membuat keadaan si korban sangat sulit memaafkan si Tersangka" Sambar Temari.

Perempuan memang selalu mempunyai sejuta alasan untuk menyanggah, mereka memang makhluk terpintar soal sanggah meyanggah. Keadaan itu membuat para lelaki menjadi mati kata. Gambaran seperti itulah yang dirasakan Shikamaru. Jadi sekarang, Shikamaru lebih banyak diam daripada berbicara. Sangat merepotkan, jika harus meladeni mereka, para wanita cerewet.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Shikamaru sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, lalu Shikamaru pergi dan berganti dengan kehadiran ibu Shikamaru yang membawa pakaian baru. Setelah pakaian sudah diterima Temari, Ibu Shikamaru lalu pergi dan menutup pintu kamar. Setelah itu, Temari pun bergegas memakai pakaiannya

###

Siang berganti jadi malam, matahari berganti menjadi bulan, namun hujan masih mengguyur Konoha begitu lamanya, namun kali ini dengan intensitas sedang. Sementara, Keributan sedang terjadi di kediaman Nara untuk mengisi waktu yang kosong, mereka semua sedang bercengkrama sebagaimana keluarga pada umumnya, Temari begitu diperlukan baik selayaknya keluarga, itu yang membuatnya nyaman tinggal disini.

Temari diperlihatkan beberapa album foto Shikamaru semasa kecil oleh Ibu Shikamaru, serta diceritakan bagaimana masa kecil Shikamaru. Ternyata Shikamaru begitu dimanja oleh Ibunya, namun sejak kecil ayahnya selalu mengajarkan Shikamaru untuk menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Dan terbukti hasil didikan ayahnya berbuah manis, Shikamaru menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan bisa diandalkan.

Setelah bercengkrama ria, kemudian Ibu Shikamaru mengajak Temari untuk memasak guna untuk persiapan makan malam. Perbincangan pun kembali terjadi didapur. Ternyata secara mengejutkan Temari sudah lihai memasak makanannya sendiri tanpa dikomando. Temari juga memberi tahu bahwa dia memang sudah menjadi pribadi mandiri semenjak kecil, sejak kematian ibunya. Dengan kata lain, semenjak kecil Temari sudah menjadi Ibu bagi kedua adiknya. Jadi sangat heran, kalau Gaara dan Kankurou sangat memproteksinya

Sementara Temari dan Ibu Shikamaru memasak di dapur, Shikamaru dan ayahnya sedang bermain _Shogi_ di ruang tengah. Dan seperti biasa, perbincangan hangat terjadi untuk tidak membuat suasana menjadi jenuh.

" ." panggil Ayahnya.

"Hn" jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Dari tadi ekspresi wajahmu berbeda saat memandang Temari. mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yah.?" Tanya Ayah Shikamaru sambil menilisik wajah Shikamaru.

"Jheh tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu." Ucap Shikamaru mengelak sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ayah pikir Temari itu mengingatkan ayah pada seseorang. Hmm Kalau dipikir-pikir dan dilihat-lihat, bukankah Temari itu sangat mirip dengan 'dia' terutama saat rambutnya digerai. Bukankah begitu, Shikamaru?" tanya Ayah Shikamaru dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Hah, siapa yang kau maksudkan, ayah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang konyol.

"Sudahlah, jangan berbohong. Ayah tau kau sedang memikirkan gadis medisin itu kan? Katsumi Higurashi, dari klan Higurashi itu. bukankah wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Temari-chan, bahkan warna rambutnya pun sama."

Deg, jantung Shikamaru berdetak 1 kali dengan tekanan tinggi. Mendengar namanya disebut, membuat Shikamaru mati kata. ia heran, kenapa ayah masih ingat dengan gadis medisin dari klan Higurashi itu, padahal sudah 3 tahun lamanya nama itu tak disebut.

Kini Shikamaru duduk diam, tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan kata merepotkan yang menjadi andalannya tak terdengar mengaung.

Dalam kediamannya, Ayah Shikamaru mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih terkesan seperti sedang menasehati. Ayahnya memang sangat diandalkan jika soal nasehat-menasehati. Terkadang nasehatnya selalu membuat Shikamaru bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Sudah saatnya masa lalu menjadi bayangan, dan masa depan menjadi jasadmu. Belajarlah untuk membuka hatimu pada wanita lain. Ino bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi Katsumi, hatiya bukan untukmu tapi untuk yang lain. Katsumi sudah tenang di alam sana jangan biarkan jiwanya menjadi terganggu hanya karena keegoisanmu yang tak mau hilang. Shikamaru, ayah tekankan sekali lagi. jangan biarkan misi ini menjadi beban berat bagimu, jadikan itu ringan dengan keikhlasan hatimu. Hidupmu hanya kau yang bisa merubahnya bukan ayah atau pun oranglain. Ayah akan mendukung, apa yang menjadi pilihanmu."

Shikamaru tertunduk, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Terkadang nasehat ayahnya selalu membuat pikiran dan hati Shikamaru meluruh bagaikan kerasnya es yang mencair. Sejenak Shikamaru merenungi nasehat ayahnya. Benar apa kata ayahnya, sudah saatnya Shikamaru membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, namun ia masih saja bimbang, apakah ia mampu melakukannya. Berbuat tidak semudah berbicara, butuh proses lama untuk membuat itu nyata.

Katsumi adalah teman masa kecil Shikamaru, Choji dan Ino. Katsumi termasuk orang yang periang yang selalu berpenampilan ceria setiap saatnya. Dan Katsumi juga termasuk orang berisik yang selalu membuat kekacauan, namun itu yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain. Dari kedua teman wanitanya, Shikamaru lebih dekat dengan Katsumi, sebenarnya Katsumi lah yang selalu mendekati Shikamaru dan selalu membuat hal-hal konyol yang tidak sukai Shikamaru, seperti mengganggu saat tidur serta merias wajahnya saat tidur dll. Terkadang Shikamaru suka memarahi Katsumi, karena selalu membuatnya jengkel. Namun Katsumi malah semakin membuat ulah bukan malah diam. Suatu peristiwa, membuat hati Shikamaru tersadar dengan apa yang selalu Katsumi perbuat terhadapnya.

**Flashback On**

Saat itu, Saat selesai misi di desa rumput bersama tim 10, Katsumi sangat menanti kedatangan Shikamaru dirumahnya. Sebelumnya, saat akan pergi untuk menyelesaikan misi, Katsumi sudah memberi amanat pada Shikamaru, jika sudah menyelesaikan misi, Shikamaru harus segera bergegas pergi kerumahnya karena ada sesuatu yang akan ditunjukan. Dan Shikamaru pun menyetujui.

Namun setelah selesai misi, Shikamaru malah bersantai-santai karena mungkin itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Jadi ia memilih untuk tiduran ditempat biasa bersama Choji memandang awan. Sementara Katsumi sudah sangat menanti kehadiran Shikamaru dengan harap-harap cemas. Shikamaru tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah hari terakhir Katsumi menghembus nafas terakhirnya. Katsumi sudah lama terjangkit penyakit parah, namun teman-temannya tidak pernah diberi tahu.

Dihari terakhir itu, Katsumi ingin mempersembahkan hadiah terakhirnya untuk Shikamaru, ia telah sengaja menyiapkan makanan hasil pasakannya untuk dinikmati bersama Shikamaru. Karena dulu Shikamaru pernah mengatakan, 'Suatu saat nanti aku ingin mencicipi makananmu dan aku harap kita bisa menikmatinya bersama' Karena itulah dihari terakhirnya, ia ingin mengabulkan permintaan Shikamaru. Namun takdir berkata lain, Katsumi sudah berpulang sebelum permintaan itu terpenuhi. Katsumi meninggal di ruang makan dengan posisi menunduk di meja serta hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, ia ketiduran karena menanti kehadiran Shikamaru, namun ia tidur tanpa membuka mata lagi. Disamping meja, tempat Katsumi merundukan kepala, tampak sebuah buku yang pensil. Dikertas itu berisi pesan terakhir itulah Shikamaru sangat menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Katsumi.

Pesan terakhir Katsumi untuk Shikamaru.

"Hallo Shikamaru, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kuharapkan kau akan selalu baik-baik saja. Ah iya aku hampir melupakan Ino dan Choiji. Bagaimana kabar mereka berdua? kuharap mereka juga baik-baik saja. Semenjak kita terpencar dalam regu yang berbeda, kita menjadi jarang bertemu dan bermain lagi, kalian bertiga sungguh beruntung masuk dalam regu yang sama, bahkan kalian selalu mendapat misi bersama. Kalian jadi banyak waktu bersama. Aku rindu saat kita bersama, bermain seperti waktu kita kecil. aku ingin merias wajahmu seperti waktu dulu, menggelikan rasanya mengingat masa kecil dulu. Salam untuk mereka berdua yah? O,yah kau tidak boleh menanyakan, bagaimana kabarku hari ini? Karena aku akan menjawab bahwa kabarku sedang tidak baik, ah aku sudah sudah mengatakannya, sial. Haha. Mungkin aku tidak sempat mengatakan kabarku langsung padamu, karena mungkin aku sudah pergi kesuatu tempat yang sangat jauh yang orang-orang tidak akan menemukanku. Huhu Sedih , bukan begitu, Shikamaru? Ah tapi mungkin kau tidak akan peduli, bukankah kau senang karena tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu mengganggumu saat tidur. Maafkan aku Shikamaru, jika selama ini aku selalu membuatmu marah dan terganggu, sejujurnya aku melakukan itu karena aku, aku, aku, aku sungguh malu mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Ah sial, aku keceplosan, uaaa aku sungguh malu. O, yah Shikamaru aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu, kuharap masakanku tidak membuatmu takut? Maafkan aku Shikamaru, jika permintaanmu untuk menikmati makananku berdua, tidak akan terpenuhi. Aku sangat menyesal karena waktuku ini sangat singkat, aku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk membuat tubuhku tegak, kepalaku rasanya seperti batu, begitu berat rasanya. Selamat tinggal Shikamaru, kuharap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi. Hiduplah dengan baik karena aku akan selalu mengawasimu dimana pun kau berada, berjanjilah untukku? Terimakasih untuk kau, Choiji dan Ino karena sudah menjadi temanku yang paling berharga. _Sayonara, ashiteru_ Shikamaru"

Saat membaca pesan tersebut, Shikamaru tak kuasa menitikan air mata kesedihan. Ia sangat menyesal karena sudah mengacuhkannya selama ini. sebagai tanda kepeduliaannya, Shikamaru menghabiskan semua makanan hasil masakan Katsumi sambil menitikan air mata. Meski sedikit asin, Shikamaru tetap memakannya, karena Shikamaru menyadari, bahwa makanan ini adalah bukti kecintaan dan kasih sayang Katsumi terhadapnya.

**Flashback off**

Dipintu dapur, nampak wanita berambut pirang sedang berjalan sambil menampan makanan ditangannya. Ia datang dengan penuh senyuman.

Tak butuh waktu lama, makanan sudah tersaji di meja. Semua orang yang ada disana sudah melingkari meja tersebut dengan piring dan sumpit/sendok sudah tersedia didepan mereka.

"Wah makanannya terlihat lezat, apa kau yang memasak Temari-chan?" Tanya Shikaku, ayahnya Shikamaru, mendengar pujian ayah Shikamaru, Temari merasa tersanjung.

"Begitulah, semoga Anda menyukainya." Ucap Temari.

Setelah itu, Temari melihat Tuan Shikaku sedang kesusahan untuk mengambil nasi, Temari pun segera bertindak untuk membantu "Anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengambilnya, biar saya saja" Temari segera menyendokan nasi ke piring ayahnya Shikamaru,

"Apa anda ingin sup, ayah?" Tanya Temari pada ayah Shikamaru, ia mengatakan ayah karena ayah Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, aku memang sedang ingin mencicipi sup" jawab ayah Shikamaru, tanpa banyak kata Temari segera menyendokan sup buatannya kepiring ayah Shikamaru yang sudah diberi nasi tersebut.

"Temari-chan, Sepertinya Shikamaru juga ingin kau ladeni." Goda Ibu Shikamaru, padahal sebenarnya Shikamaru baik-baik saja, dia malah terlihat acuh dengan orang disekitarnya.

"Ah begitukah. Baiklah, saya akan menyedokkan nasi dan supnya ke piring Shikamaru." Ucap Temari. Namun perlakuannya kali ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Temari lebih menunjukan ketidaksukaan terhadap Shikamaru.

Setelah menyedokkan nasi dan sup dalam satu mangkuk, Temari lalu meletakkan mangkuk tersebut didepan meja Shikamaru sambil berujar sesuatu yang sedikit menusuk.

"Silangkah dimakan makanannya tuan pemalas, jangan lupa dihabiskan makanannya, mubazir" ucap Temari dengan mata sinis. Shikamaru yang melihat makanannya sudah tersaji sedikit menatap aneh.

Tak lupa juga dengan Ibu Shikamaru yang ikut andil untuk mencicipi sup buatan Temari. Saat mereka semua akan menelan habis makanannya, ekspresi wajah mereka berubah. Mereka tiba-tiba pucat pasi. Temari yang melihat keadaan tidak wajar segera bertanya, apakah makanannya tidak enak. Melihat ada kemurungan diwajah Temari, ayah dan Ibu Shikamaru segera menggeleng bersama untuk memberi tahu, bahwa makanan Temari tidaklah tidak enak, melainkan begitu lezat.

Mereka lalu menelan paksa makanan yang sudah dicerna dengan susah payah lalu setelah itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak. Justru makananmu enak sekali, kami tidak pernah merasakan makanan seunik dan selezat ini." Ayah Shikamaru segera berbicara untuk menenangkan hati Temari. hati Temari jadi berbinar-binar

"Ah benar apa kata suamiku, bahkan ibu ingin mencicipinya lagi, bukankah begitu, Shikamaru?" Ibu Temari segera memberi isyarat Shikamaru berupa senggolan tangan, namun Shikamaru tidak merasakannya, karena senggolan itu sangat ringan.

"Kata siapa, justru supmu..." belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatanya, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh tangan ayahnya, lalu Shikamaru dibisiki sesuatu oleh ayahnya.

"Tugas seorang laki-laki adalah mencicipi makanan, kau tidak boleh banyak protes. Katakan saja enak meski itu bohong" Shikamaru pun mengangguk.

Setelah membisiki Shikamaru, ayahnya lalu menatap wajah Temari sambil memamerkan sebuah senyum. Dan setelah itu, Ayah Shikamaru mulai berbicara.

"Maksud Shikamaru justru supmu lebih enak 2 kali lipat dari sup yang lain, itu yang ingin dikatakannya" lanjut ayahnya Shikamaru untuk menjelaskan maksud potongan Shikamaru, Shikamaru terpaksa mengangguk karena diancam oleh ayahnya.

Mendengar jawaban ayah Shikamaru, Temari begitu senang. Segera ia menyendokan lagi sup daging sapi ke mangkok Shikamaru untuk Shikamaru makan lagi. Shikamaru yang melihat mangkoknya yang sudah terisi sup, merasa mual dan ingin segera pergi dari ruang makan. Namun ayahnya melarang dan segera menyuruh Shikamaru menghabiskan sup daging sapi terpaksa Shikamaru pun menurut.

Dan sekarang, giliran Temari untuk mencicipi sup buatannya. Dengan senang, Temari menyendokan sup cukup banyak ke mangkoknya yang telah terisi nasi. Lalu dengan senyuman yang merekah, Temari menyedokan nasi yang berisi sup daging ke sendokannya untuk dimakan, sebelum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mulut. Temari mengucapkan 'Selamat makan' pada semuanya, tak lupa dengan pamer senyumnya. Dan ternyata setelah masuk kedalam mulut, dan mencerna habis semua makanannya. Temari merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil terhadap masakannya, ternyata masakannya terlalu asin, Temari salah mengambil bumbu, harusnya mengambil gula pasir ia malah mengambil garam yang sebelumnya sudah ditaburi.

Merasakan hal ganjil terhadap masakannya, Temari merasa bersalah telah membuat orang rumah tersiksa terutama Shikamaru. Mereka dengan tenangnya, mengatakan bahwa masakannya enak padahal pada kenyataannya tidak. Dengan segera, Temari berdiri lalu membungkukan badan beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun Ibu Shikamaru segera merangkul Temari hangat untuk tidak terus larut dalam kebersalahan dan Ibu Shikamaru juga sedang mencoba menenangkan hati Temari dengan kalimatnya yang bijak, ia mengatakan bahwa "Manusia itu bukanlah makhluk sempurna, terkadang ia bisa melakukan suatu kesalahan. Dan kesalahan itu bukanlah untuk dipermasalahn melainkan untuk diperbaiki agar menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. begitu juga dengan hal ini, masalah ini bukan untuk dipermasalahan melainkan untuk sama-sama dicari jalan keluarnya."

Mendengar nasehat bijak Ibu Shikamaru, hati Temari merasa semakin tenang dan damai dari sebelumnya. ia merasa senang, telah bertemu orang tua Shikamaru yang begitu baik hati dan memperlihatkan bagaimana sisi keluarga yang baik dan hangat yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Temari sangat berharap bisa menemukan kebahagiaan untuk calon mertuanya kelak, Temari berharap calon mertuanya nanti bisa sehangat ayah dan Ibu Shikamaru.

###

Malam semakin larut, suasana semakin menggelap, awan sudah tak nampak dilangit. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk badan. suara burung hantu sudah saling bersahutan. Namun Temari belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda mengantuk, padahal semua orang rumah sudah memasuki mimpinya masing-masing.

Temari malah terlihat termenung di jendela kamar Shikamaru yang terbuka. Keadaan yang membuatnya seperti ini, karena Temari sedang memikirkan keadaan Gaara dan Kankuro serta memikirkan tentang pernikahannya yang tinggal mengghitung hari. Temari begitu cemas memikirkan bagaimana kekhawatiran Gaara serta Kankuro yang kehilangan kakak perempuannya, sebenarnya alasan penundaan pernikahan selama 1 minggu itu karena calon pengantin perempuannya menghilang begitu saja, pihak Suna tidak memberi tahu kabar menghilangnya calon pengantin perempuan pada pihak Konoha, karena itu akan menimbulkan masalah, sehingga pihak Suna beralasan bahwa alasan penundaan pernikahan hanya masalah faktor internal yang belum sepenuhnya siap 100%.

Dan alasan, kenapa Temari memilih Konoha sebagai tempat pelarian. Karena Konoha satu-satunya rumah terbaik untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Selain karena sudah akrab dengan masyarat dan Shinobi serta Konoichinya, juga karena Konoha mempunyai tempat-tempat yang indah yang bisa membuat pikirannya jernih.

Dan di Konoha, Temari sudah mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya hingga bersih, dan sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menghadapi masalah ini dengan bijak. Berkat pertemuannya dengan orangtua Shikamaru serta Teman-temannya yang banyak memberi saran, membuat Temari semakin mantap untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

Sebenarnya orang-orang Konoha sudah tau bahwa calon pendamping Shikamaru adalah Temari. Dan mereka dinilai sangat cocok menjadi pasangan, Mereka sengaja menutupi itu untuk membuat kejutan, makanya mereka banyak memberi masukan kepada Temari untuk meneruskan pernikahan saat Temari meminta saran. Sungguh suatu kesalahan meminta saran pada orang-orang Konoha, karena mereka pasti akan mendukung pernikahan itu.

Karena Temari belum juga mengantuk, akhirnya Temari memutuskan untuk berkeliling di kediaman Shikaku Nara, semoga saja dengan berjalan menelusuri bagian rumah, bisa membuat Temari mengantuk.

Saat Temari sudah berada di pintu keluar kamar, Temari melihat ada tanggal kalender yang diberi tanda silang hitam, kalender itu digantung dibalik pintu. Temari begitu heran untuk apa Shikamaru melakukan itu, tanpa menelisik lebih dalam lagi, Temari segera menggeser pintu untuk cepat keluar dari kamar. Padahal jika Temari terlisik lagi, ada lingkaran merah yang diberi keterangan 'Pernikahan' dengan tulisan kecil, lingkaran merah itu tepat di hari pernikahan mereka sebelum diundur. Jika saja Temari menyadarinya, mungkin ia sudah jantungan sekarang.

Setelah keluar kamar, tiba-tiba Temari merasa haus. Akhirnya Temari pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, maka secara otomatis, Temari akan melewati ruang tengah, dimana Shikamaru tengah tertidur di sopa.

Saat sudah memasuki ruang tengah, Temari berjalan begitu melambat tepatnya seperti sedang mengendap. Namun saat sudah mencapai sopa, ada sesuatu yang membuat Temari menghentikan langkahnya. Suara igauan Shikamaru yang terus mengatakan 'Katsumi'.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Temari pun mendekat kearah Shikamaru yang tengah terbaring tidur di sopa. Lalu mengamati wajah Shikamaru yang tengah terpejam, bagi Temari keadaan Shikamaru nampak seperti wajah anak kecil yang menggemaskan yang sangat menarik untuk jadi bahan uji eksperimen. Keadaan Shikamaru yang menggemaskan itu, memunculkan sebuah ide cemerlang yang menggiurkan, ia mempunyai ide untuk merias wajah Shikamaru seperti seorang badut.

Setelah lampu ide muncul diatas kepalanya dengan nyala yang terang, Temari bergegas mengambil kotak _make-up_ yang tadi diberikan Ibu Shikamaru padanya, tadi siang. Setelah kotak itu diambil. Temari bergegas kembali ke ruang tengah untuk siap merias wajah Shikamaru.

Setelah sampai, yang pertama ia ambil adalah sebuah lipstick merah marun. Segera Temari buka tutup wadahnya lalu putar bagian bawah pemutarnya.

Saat akan melukis bibir Shikamaru dengan lipstick merah itu. tiba-tiba Shikamaru memegang tangan Temari tanpa terduga. Jelas Temari nampak kaget dengan gerakan repleks Shikamaru. Wajah Temari nampak berkeringat dingin, jika Shikamaru sampai menyadari niat buruknya.

Namun ternyata, itu bukan sesuatu yang disengaja. Shikamaru melakukan itu karena sedang mengigau. Sebelum Temari berhasil melepas gengaman Shikamaru, Shikamaru sudah menarik tangan Temari dengan cepat. Sehingga membuat Temari jatuh dipelukan Shikamaru.

Keadaan itu, memicu Temari untuk semakin melepaskan semua kekuatannya agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Shikamaru. Namun keadaan itu justru membuat Temari semakin terjatuh dalam pelukan Shikamaru, kedua tangan Shikamaru malah semakin berulah untuk membuat Temari terkurung dalam pelukannya yang erat.

Dalam keadaan mengingau itu, Shikamaru menitikan air matanya, sambil berbicara sesuatu yang Temari sedikit kurang paham. Shikamaru mengatakan hal seperti ini "Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar yang tidak dimaafkan, jadi mohon ampunilah aku. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu, Katsumi. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" itu yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Temari mulai berpikir bahwa 'jangan-jangan, Shikamaru telah merusak harga diri seorang wanita bernama Katsumi' itu yang dipikirkan Temari. keadaan itu, membuat Temari semakin mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk terlepas dari pelukan Shikamaru. Dan usaha Temari pun berbuah manis, ia berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

Setelah terlepas, lalu Temari memberi juluran lidah pada Shikamaru untuk mengejeknya

"Dasar pria hidung belang, aku tidak akan terjebak dengan pesonamu. Bwee" . setelah memberi ejekan, lalu Temari mengambil kotak make-up untuk ia simpan kembali dikamar, karena Temari sudah kapok mengerjainya lagi.

Namun saat akan pergi, Shikamaru kembali mengigau, membuat langkah Temari terhenti mendadak. "Jangan pergi, hanya engkau lah yang kucinta" ingau Shikamaru. Deg, jantung Temari berdetak kencang satu kali, ketika Shikamaru mengatakan 'hanya engkaulah yang kucinta.' Namun keadaan hati Temari cepat berubah, seiring dengan kalimat yang didengarnya kemudian. Kalimat itu berbunyi seperti ini "waktu berubah begitu cepat namun hatiku hanya untukmu, maafkan aku karena sudah mengacuhkanmu, apa yang kau bersedia memaafkanku, Katsumi."

Mendengar hal itu, hati Temari sedikit terluka. Padahal Shikamaru bukan apa-apa untuk Temari, tapi mendengar Shikamaru menyebut wanita lain selain dirinya, menimbulkan rasa jengkel dihati Temari. Temari pun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi !" Ucap Temari dengan perasaan jengkel, setelah itu ia pun melangkah kaki dengan langkah monster.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh, Terpaksa Temari harus memalingkan wajah kebelakang untuk memastikan darimana suara itu berasal. Dan betapa kagetnya dia, tenyata suara itu berasal dari suara jatuhnya Shikamaru dari sopa. Segera Temari berlari menghampiri Shikamaru.

Sampai disana, Temari segera membalikan posisi Shikamaru yang jatuh tengkurap. Ia menemukan kening Shikamaru berdarah dengan wajah yang berkeringat dan suhu badan yang meningkat. Keadaan seperti ini, tentu membuat Temari sangat khawatir. Karena secara tidak langsung, Temari juga ikut andil dalam membuat Shikamaru sakit. Karena siang tadi, saat hujan lebat berlangsung, Shikamaru menolong dirinya dengan meyerahkan jaket anti air padanya, sehingga membuat posisi Shikamaru kedinginan. Temari sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, mengingat siang tadi Shikamaru menjadi banyak bersin.

Karena hanya ada dirinya yang bisa menolong Shikamaru, tidak mungkin harus membangunkan kedua orangtua itu Shikamaru, itu akan jadi masalah rumit. Akhirnya Temari memutuskan untuk bertindak sendirian.

Semua tindakan medis ia lakukan sendiri sebisa mungkin, pertama meletakan Shikamaru pada posisi nyaman disopa, kedua menyiapkan alat kompresan untuk membuat suhu tubuh Shikamaru menurun. Ketiga mengganti air kompresan yang sudah tak terpakaian. Malam ini menjadi malam yang paling sibuk untuk Temari, bahkan ia hampir tak tidur untuk mengecek keadaan Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya, pada tengah malam itu orangtua Shikamaru terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari tengah rumah. Mereka pun pergi keruangan tengah tersebut, untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. dan ternyata saat sampai disana, mereka berdua melihat Temari yang sedang mengobati Shikamaru yang sakit. Saat ibu Shikamaru ingin ikut membantu Temari, suaminya segera melarang. Ia menyuruh, agar istrinya tidak ikut campur urusan mereka, biarkan mereka belajar bagaimana cara berkeluarga yang seharusnya. Itu yang pikirkan suaminya.

###

Pagi menjelang, matahari sudah menggatikan posisi bulan yang selama malam bertugas. Cahayanya yang terang masuk melalu pentilasi udara dan langsung menyorot ke mata Shikamaru yang terpejam. Terganggu dengan cahaya itu, Shikamaru pun membuka matanya perlahan dengan memayunkan telapak tangan kanannya di kening, guna menghalangi cahaya agar tidak langsung masuk ke pupil matanya.

Setelah matanya perlahan terbuka, betapa kagetnya Shikamaru saat melirik kebawah sopa, karena dibawah sam sudah ada keberadaan Temari yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan badan mengkeriut, dan disamping Temari ada sebuah ember kecil berisi air.

Heran dengan apa yang terjadi, Shikamaru segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan saat bangkit sesuatu terjatuh kepakuannya. Shikamaru segera mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu lalu mengamatinya. Ternyata sebuah handuk kecil.

"Jangan-jangan..." Shikamaru mulai menelaah tentang situasi yang terjadi. handuk kecil, ember kecil berisi air, sebuah selimut, semua peralatan itu mempercepat penela'ahannya.

Setelah menyimpulkan hasil pemikirannya, Shikamaru malah menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil mengumamkan kalimat merepotkan.

"huh dasar wanita merepotkan, kenapa kau harus merepotkan dirimu sendiri? Itu membuatku jadi punya hutang budi padamu." Keluh Shikamaru sambil memandang wajah Temari yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Sepertinya semalaman kau menjagaku, pantas kau akan terlelap seperti ini" Ucap Shikamaru yang menatap wajah lelah Temari.

Tanpa banyak cakap, Shikamaru segera memangku Temari ke pangkuannya, meski tubuh Temari sedikit berat, namun Shikamaru tetap memaksakannya, bagaimana pun juga Shikamaru harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap yang Temari telah menolongnya. Ia berniat akan memindahkan tubuh Temari ke kamarnya, agar tidurnya lebih nyaman.

"Uh Tak kusangka kau akan seberat ini, Temari" ucap Shikamaru sambil memangku tubuh Temari dengan susah payah.

Setelah berdiri tegak, Shikamaru lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah berat, mengingat seseorang yang dipangkunya memiliki beban 'ringan' sampai-sampai Shikamaru hampir terjatuh karenanya.

Ayah Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan sambil menyeruput kopi menjadi tersedak karena melihat pemandangan yang tak bisa dipercaya ini. Namun setelahnya, ayah Shikamaru tersenyum dan kembali menyerut kopi.

Sampai di kamar, Shikamaru melepas pangkuannya di ranjang empuk, setelah itu menyelimuti badan Temari dengan selimut yang sudah tersedia. lalu setelahnya, ia pandang wajah Temari yang penuh keteduhan.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus mengucapkan Terimakasih padamu." Ungkap Shikamaru sambil memandang wajah Temari.

"Akan lebih bahagia, jika gadis beruntung yang kunikahi itu adalah kau, Temari. mungkin aku akan lebih mudah membuka hatiku untuk wanita sepertimu. Bukan hanya rupamu yang mirip, tapi peringaimu juga begitu mirip dengan dia. Tempramental, emosional, susah diatur, hampir semua sifat dia, ada pada dirimu."

Setelah puas memandang wajah Temari, Shikamaru lalu melangkah ke luar kamar. Untuk melakukan aktifitas paginya. Membimbing para pelajar anak-anak diakademi. Namun tentunya, sebelum pergi ia harus sarapan dan menyengarkan badan terlebih dahulu.

Namun, tanpa terduga. Temari sudah bangun saat Shikamaru sudah selesai mandi. Dan betapa cerobohnya Shikamaru yang lupa untuk memperhitungkan segala apa yang nanti akan terjadi. Shikamaru amat cereboh karena berganti baju dikamar yang ditempati Temari. tadinya Shikamaru pikir, Temari akan bangun nanti siang karena mengingat tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat menjaga Shikamaru semalaman.

Otomatis saat Temari membuka mata lalu menengokkan matanya ke sekeliling, ia menemukan Shikamaru tengah bertelanjang dada, untungnya Shikamaru sudah selesai memakai celana, hanya tinggal memakai baju. Melihat Shikamaru yang tengah bertelanjang dada, dan Temari tiba-tiba ada disebuah kamar yang hanya mereka berdua saja diruangan itu. Temari segera menjerit.

"Huaa kenapa kita berdua ada disini, apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam.?" Teriak Temari sambil menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi.

Kaget dengan teriakan Temari, Shikamaru lalu berbalik menghadap Temari.

"Maafkan aku Temari..." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sebelum kalimat Shikamaru dilanjutkan, Temari sudah menyela terlebih dahulu membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Padahal Shikamaru ingin mengatakan bahwa, dia sangat menyesal karena sudah berganti baju pakaian ditempat ini, dan ia ingin meminta maaf. Namun Temari malah telah menyerbunya.

"Dasar lalaki kurang ajar, rasakan itu!" Bentak Temari sambil melempar bantal dan guling pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak kuasa untuk menghindari segala lemparan Temari, namun semakin Shikamaru berhasil lolos dari lemparan, semakin banyak pula lemparan benda dari Temari.

"Hei hei, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, bukankah kau yang semalaman menjagaku ,apa kau lupa itu?" Seru Shikamaru.

Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba Temari menghentikan acara lemparannya. Jika diingat lagi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Itu membuat Temari jadi merasa malu sendiri. Untuk menentralisir rasa malunya, Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, supaya tidak menampakan rasa malunya pada Shikamaru.

"Walaupun kau wanita merepotkan bagiku. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga aku harus mengucapkan Terimakasih padamu, karenamu aku bisa sehat dan bisa melanjutkan tugasku di akademi yang belum diselesaikan. Terimakasih banyak atas pertolonganmu, Temari" Ucap Shikamaru yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari sambil mengulurkan tangan, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan ucapan Terimakasih.

"Kau tak perlu mengucapkan Terimakasih, karena itu memang tugasku sebagai orang yang telah ditolong olehmu, kemarin siang" Seru Temari dengan tatapan mengarah ke arah lain, tak mau barang sejenak untuk menatap wajah Shikamaru. Temari masih aja menunjukkan wajah ketidakramahan dan ketidaksukaan pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak sopan jika orang yang menjulurkan tangan untuk meminta maaf dan mengucapkan Terimakasih tidak kau balas. Bukankah itu tindakan yang tidak mematuhi sistem pertatak ramahan" Sindir Shikamaru.

Mendapat sindiran seperti itu, segera Temari meraih tangan Shikamaru yang terjulurkan, namun tatapannya masih mengarah ke arah lain, tak lupa aura ketidaksukaan Temari yang masih terasa oleh Shikamaru.

"dan tidak sopan juga. Jika yang dimintai maaf tidak memandang wajah yang meminta maaf serta tidak menunjukkan wajah keramahan" sindir Shikamaru lagi.

Mendengar kembali sindiran Shikamaru yang cukup menusuk jantungnya, sampai membuat urat Temari bermunculan di dahi, namun segera dicegahnya. Temari terpaksa membalikkan posisi wajahnya untuk menghadap ke arah Temari, dan ia juga terpaksa memamerkan wajah keramahan untuk menyakinkan Shikamaru.

"Apa ini sudah cukup baik untukmu.?" Tanya Temari dengan nada sinis.

Namun secara mengejutkan, tiba-tiba Cup, Shikamaru mengecup dahi Temari begitu singkat namun cukup membuat tubuh Temari kaku, dan mata Temari tak mau terpejam. Kecupan itu sebagai ungkapan Terimakasih Shikamaru.

Setelah membuat Temari kaku, Shikamaru lalu pergi berjalan keluar kamar. sebelum pergi, Shikamaru, mengambil baju dan jaket _chunin_nya untuk dipakai. Setelah baju dan jaketnya dipakai. Shikamaru memulai langkahnnya sambil mengangkat tangan dan mengucapkan "Selamat pagi" pada Temari, tak lupa sebuah bingkai senyum yang terpasang diwajah tampan Shikamaru. Senyum itu, membuat Shikamaru tambah menarik.

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, tubuh Temari masih menunjukkan kekakuan. Sampai datang Ibu Shikamaru yang mengajaknya untuk sarapan pagi, membuat Temari sadar dari terpelangaannya. Sebelum pergi sarapan, Terlebih dahulu Temari mencuci muka di kamar mandi, untuk menyegarkan muka sekaligus untuk membersihkan segala macam kotoran yang tertempel disekitar wajah.

Setelah sarapan pagi selesai, Temari meminta izin pada orangtua Shikamaru untuk menginzinkannya mandi, mereka pun mengizinkan Temari mandi dikamar mandi Shikamaru. Dan untuk jaga-jaga, Ibu Shikamaru melarang anaknya untuk masuk tanpa seizin Temari saat akan memasuki ruangan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Temari sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya dan juga sudah selesai mengenakan baju kebanggannya, tentunya bukan baju Ibu Shikamaru, melainkan bajunya sendiri yang kemarin ia pakai, dan sekarang sudah kering.

Dan sekarang, Temari akan pamit pulang pada kedua orangtua Shikamaru, karena bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak akan mungkin terus tinggal dikonoha. Dan tentunya kedua adiknya sudah sangat menanti kehadiran Temari.

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat pergi, tinggalah beberapa hari disini" pinta Ibu Shikamaru pada Temari yang sudah bersiap akan pergi.

"Maafkan aku Bu, bukan maksud menolak. Tapi tempatku bukan disini, lagi pula Gaara dan Kankuro pasti sudah menunggu kedatanganku dirumah?" pinta Temari dengan lembut.

"Jika memang begitu. Ibu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ibu hanya memberi pesan, agar kau baik-baik saja saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Pastikan bahwa kau akan pulang dengan selamat" Pesan Ibu Shikamaru

Temari merasa tersanjung mendapat perhatian dari Ibu Shikamaru. Namun sanjungan itu, tetap tak bisa mengubah pendirian Temari. Sebelum pergi, Temari mengucapkan Terimakasih sambil membungkukan badan pada kedua orangtua Shikamaru atas segala kebaikan yang telah Temari terima. Sebelum pergi juga, Ibu Shikamaru memerintah anaknya untuk mengantar Temari hingga mencapai gerbang keluar. Mendapat perintah dari Ibunya, dengan tanpa keraguan, Shikamaru menyanggupi perintahnya tanpa beban. Sesuatu yang patut dipertanyaan.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang utama Konoha, mereka terlihat saling diam mendiami, tak terjadi percakapan sedikit pun. Biasanya Temari yang selalu membuat percakapan sepanjang perjalanan namun kali ini Temari memelih diam sambil menunjukan ekspresi ketidaksukaan pada Shikamaru.

Keadaan ini, membuat Shikamaru heran. Tak biasanya wanita cerewet jadi wanita pendiam seperti ini. satu hal lagi yang membuat Shikamaru heran, Temari selalu terlihat cemberut dan selalu menunjukan ekspresi ketidaksukaan padanya, serta setiap kali ia pandang, Temari selalu membuang muka kesamping. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia seperti ini, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak paham dengan ini. jika menyangkut strategi bertarung, Shikamaru memang ahlinya, tapi menyangkut perasaan, Shikamaru termasuk orang yang paling payah.

"Oi, Temari" Panggil Shikamaru, namun tidak mendapat gubrisan dari Temari, masih saja menunjukan wajah ketidaksukaan padanya.

Saat Shikamaru akan memanggil Temari lagi. datanglah Naruto dan Kiba serta anjinya, Akamaru, yang terlihat sedang berlomba lari.

Mereka yang datang tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan tinggi, segera berteriak untuk menyuruh siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan, agar segera menyingkir. Namun Temari tak mendengar seruan itu, karena ulahnya yang tak mau menatap kedepan, ia lebih memilih menegok arah samping yang berlawanan dengan posisi Shikamaru.

"Temari, segeralah menyingkir !" Shikamaru yang sudah menyingkir mencoba untuk memperingatkan Temari yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Karena seruan Shikamaru tak diindahkanya, akhirnya Shikamaru segera menarik lengan Temari cukup kencang, membuat Temari terseret tarikannya. Dan tarikan itu berakhir dalam pangkuan Shikamaru.

Keadaan itu membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, namun suara tepukkan orang-orang membuat mereka kembali pada posisinya semula. Lalu dari kerumunan orang-orang terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil dan besar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seromantis itu dengan Temari-chan. Shikamaru"goda suara seseorang yang muncul.

Suara perempuan itu, terpaksa membuat mereka berdua menoleh bersama, kebelakang, dan menemukan 4 gadis muda sedang berjalan beriringan, mereka adalah Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Dan yang tadi berbicara adalah Sakura.

"Kalian berempat" Ucap Temari dengan senang karena bisa melihat mereka berempat secara bersama, tanpa harus mencari mereka satu persatu.

"Ehem jangan-jangan kalian sedang kencan yah?" Goda Tenten sambil menyenggolkan pundaknya pada pundak Temari.

Namun Temari segera membantah. "Tidak-tidak bukan begitu, Shikamaru hanya mengantarku pergi ke gerbang Konoha. itu juga karena disuruh oleh Ibunya"

Namun ucapan Temari, malah semakin menjerumuskannya pada permasalahan yang lebih kompleks. "disuruh oleh Ibu Shikamaru, berarti barusan kau bertemu ibunya." Tela'ah Ino.

"Berarti kau baru saja dari rumah Shikamaru, dan setauku Bibi Yoshino jarang keluar. Itu artinya tadi malam kau..." pikir Tenten dengan tatapan menggoda.

"...Menginap dirumah Shiakamaru-kun. Itu hanya perkiraanku." Sambung Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Aha pemikiran yang bagus Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil menempuk pundak Hinata dengan perlakuan itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum, senang karena pemikirannya diterima.

Namun saat mereka berempat akan kembali melancarkan aksinya, Temari dan Shikamaru sudah tidak ada tempat. Mereka sudah pergi saat mereka sedang sibuk berbincang. Tepatnya Shikamaru yang menyeret paksa Temari untuk pergi, karena berurusan dengan mereka hanya akan menambah masalah, dan masalah itu sungguhlah merepotkan. Sehingga banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia.

Setelah cukup jauh dari 4 gadis sekawan, Shikamaru lalu melepas gengamannya. Setelah terlepas dari gengaman, Temari lalu mengelus-ngelus pergelangan tangannya yang kesakitan akibat cengkraman Temari yang cukup kuat.

"Kenapa harus menyeretku seperti ini. Dengan sebuah ajakan juga, itu sudah cukup." Protes Temari.

"Itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Lagi pula, jika terus bersama mereka, kita akan terlibat masalah yang kompleks." Imbau Shikamaru.

"Tapi cara yang kasar, bukan sesuatu yang harus dimaklumkan. Bukankah kau pernah bilang, bahwa wanita itu harus diperlakukan dengan lembut. Cobalah untuk mengerti perasaan wanita." Nasehat Temari.

Mendengar nasehat yang seolah permintaan, Shikamaru merasa curiga dengan sikap Temari yang tidak biasa ini. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya.

"Hari ini kau nampak berbeda. Apakah ada sesuatu dariku yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan menelisik.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, Temari jadi teringat peristiwa semalam, dimana Shikamaru tengah mengingau. Temari nampak heran, apakah karena Shikamaru mengigau tentang wanita lain, membuat dia jadi seperti ini. Ini perasaan yang rumit baginya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan. A-aku sama sekali tidak cemburu." Ungkap Temari dengan gugup. Namun ungkapan itu, justru membawa pada sebuah jebakan yang akan sulit untuk keluar

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Shikamaru yang semula menunjukkan ekspresi kebosanan menjadi bangkit seketika. karena ungkapan itu merupakan sesuatu yang ganjil yang wajib pertanyakan. Shikamaru merasa khawatir, jika Temari memperhatikannya saat tengah memang setiap harinya, Shikamaru selalu memimpikan Katsumi, akibat rasa bersalah yang tak mau hilang.

"Cemburu. ! memangnya kau cemburu pada siapa? Apa semalam aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh." Tanya Shikamaru dengan mata menelisik.

Namun dengan cepatnya, Temari segera berjalan lebih cepat dari Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru harus mengejar langkah Temari lebih cepat.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku sama tidak mendengarkan?" Jawab Temari dengan gugup. Namun sebenarnya, Temari dapat menangkap apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Ia hanya berbohong untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tibalah mereka berdua, di gerbang utama Konoha, dengan Shikamaru yang masih bertanya tentang seseorang yang Temari cemburukan. Namun Temari tak mau menjawab, ia malah terus mengalihkannya pada topik lain.

Saat Shikamaru akan kembali bertanya, Temari sudah izin pamit padanya. Terpaksa pertanyaanya harus ditunda.

Saat Temari pergi dan sudah ada pada posisi yang cukup jauh. Shikamaru segera berteriak padanya, tentang sesuatu yang terlupakan. Namun Temari tidak mengubrisnya, dia terus saja jalan lurus tanpa.

"Oi, tidakkah kau lupa tentang kipas besar yang kau tinggalkan?' Teriak Shikamaru. Namun hasilnya nihil. Temari sudah cukup pada posisinya tadi, ia tidak akan mungkin mendengr teriakan Shikamaru.

Karena tak mau ambil pusing, Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak peduli masalah kipas besar yang Temari tinggalkan kemarin. Jika Temari butuh, maka ia akan kembali untuk mengambil kipas besarnya. Jika pun tidak, itu bukan suatu masalah bagi Shikamaru.

Dalam perjalanannya pulang, Temari tak henti menyalahkan dirinya yang bersikap konyol. Bahkan Temari sampai menjitak-jitak kepalanya sendiri karena mengingat kelakuan konyolnya. Sudah jelas-jelas Shikamaru tak bersalah, untuk apa Temari marah. Itu yang Temari pikirkan.

Fiuh, kini Shikamaru dan Temari dalam tempat berbeda, menghembuskan nafas bersamaan untuk mehilangkan rasa jengkel di hati. Mereka sama-sama tengah berpikir tentang pernikahan yang semakin mendekat. Dan juga bepikir, siapa sosok yang akan mengikat janji seumur hidup yang nanti akan menjadi suami/istri mereka kelak. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat mereka repot sendiri. Terutama Shikamaru yang mendapat misi untuk memberi keturunan. Shikamaru akan terlepas dari misi itu, jika sudah mempunyai 2 orang anak. Shikamaru amat bingung, bagaimana ia akan melakukan itu, untuk menyentuh seorang wanita juga sangat susah. Bagaimana ini, dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Sepertinya takdir memang mengharusnya untuk tinggal di Sunagakure selamanya.

.

.

Bersambung

Shikamaru sudah menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada Temari,namun Temari masih menunjukkan kebimbangan. Apakah perasaan Temari juga akan berubah seperti perasaan Shikamaru. Dan bagaimana konsep pernikahan Shinto itu. Tunggu di chapter depan.

.

Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak Typos yang tidak saya sadari.

.

Thanks to Readers and Reviwers

.

Spesial to.

Arum Junnie, GhienaShikaTema, Akiyama Yuki , CharLene Choi yang udah review dichapter kemarin.

.

Maaf lama updatenya, soalnya alur ceritanya tiba-tiba melenceng, jadi mikir lagi dua kali. O, yah di chapter kemarin ada sedikit perubahan dan tambahan di scene Shikatema. Tidak banyak sih, tapi cukup mempengaruhi jalan cerita. o, yah Katsumi Higurashi itu, Insert Character, atau boleh dibilang tokoh imajinasi Author, soalnya gak ada di anime sama manga. bayangin aja kalau katsumi itu mirip sama Temari, cuma rambutnya yang selalu digerai bukan kuncir empat.

.

Akhir kata.

.

RnR please.


End file.
